Erring Captivation
by Merry Sumi
Summary: Yui quickly becomes best friends with the new girl at church named Haruhi. However, Haruhi isn't so innocent as she seems. Warning: Yuri.
1. A Family

I came up with this story from some poem that we read in class and from some other real life activities. It's basically another Yuri and Splice of Life fanfiction, but with more realistic or religious traits to it. Also some events in this story are based on real events, but not the entire thing itself.

Warning: If you are under the age of 17 then you're reading this story at your own risk. It has mature content in it, in which all of it is Yuri. There is no blood or profanity.

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters, so please ask me before using them in your story. Thanks.

Chapter One: A Family

Yui rolled over in her bed feeling the warm comfort beneath her blankets greatly contrast the cold house, or her chilly bedroom that was being lit by the sunlight through her blinded windows. She then lay flat on her back as her long dark brown hair was rather messy, and matched her winter slate blue pajamas with long sleeves and pants that included snowflake prints all over it. Her emerald eyes finally opened as her white sock covered feet squirmed.

'Ugh. Is it time to get up already?' she wondered. The female rolled onto her right side again examining the clock on her desk with hazy eyes. It was about an hour from the beginning of church as she could hear her family already making noise from outside her shut bedroom door. Her walls were white with a sliver of purple border all around. On a wooden desk was her pale laptop, which was always off on Sundays. The dresser was wooden and sturdy.

Yui stretched her 5'2" body as her arms felt the wooden thing behind her pillow. The covers on her bed were purple as well as her sheets were white. She had just turned sixteen but she felt like she was still thirteen sometimes. She could smell eggs being cooked from downstairs as her stomach growled.

"Yui! Time to get ready!" her mother hollered through the door. The girl sat up in her bed, which was parallel to the far wall, or where the window was. Her desk was behind it as she immediately ignored it and went for her dresser. She also had a bathroom connected to her room, but it was also open to her brother's room. The two younger siblings shared a room across the hall, so they used the same bathroom as well.

Yui groggily opened the pale door to the bathroom while holding the crimson towel and various items in her hands. She stepped into the pale room to see her younger brother already dressed and brushing his teeth.

"Hey Yui," he smiled. He was ten years old, and had adorable green eyes and dark hair like hers, except he always had the same haircut of short hair with a bit of spikes for his bangs. He was wearing dark pants with a white long sleeved shirt, or church attire. He was still young of age, and was about 4'3" tall.

"Good morning Aaron," she greeted. He rinsed his mouth with water again before heading out the opposite door, or the one that went into the hallway. Her older brother's bedroom door was shut as she imagined him sleeping in like usual. He was a year younger than her, but sometimes he acted like an older brother with his attention wanting attitude, or telling their parents when a sibling did something wrong. She was alone in the bathroom as she locked all of the doors making sure that no one walked in during her shower.

The ten minutes of alone time were soothing to her, but she could still hear the sounds of her family running down the hall and back. Having three siblings was sometimes overwhelming, but they had their moments. The heat felt really good as the girl wanted to stay in there longer, but she had to finish up. Yui got out and dressed herself into an old dress of hers that was a dark blue with ruffles around the collar and long sleeves. Purple flowers were imprinted all over it as she put on stockings, and then returned to her room. Her hair was the usual just brushed out and would be sort of thick within a few hours. But she liked how it was halfway down her back.

"My turn!" her little sister squeaked as the five year old girl giggled. She was only 2'5" tall as she couldn't reach some things in the house. Her shoulder long hair bounced around as she started taking her clothes off in preparation to change into a pink dress. Pretty much everyone in the family had the same dark brown hair and green eyes, except her father had brown eyes. Her hair was the longest as well.

"Hurry up Alyssa," her mother muttered. She was 5'5" as her short curly hair was beginning to gray. She was also already dressed as her short black skirt matched a red jacket with a white blouse underneath. Their last name was Nao, so a lot of people called her mom Mrs. Nao.

"Hey Mom," Yui beamed. The mother replied with a whisper. She then headed into the hallway which was also with beige carpet, and had one staircase to the downstairs level. Pretty much everything was of wood including the lower leveled floors. She stepped into the kitchen to see no one there, and the pot filled with scrambled eggs. Her father was not there as she supposed that he was already at church like usual. He wasn't home a lot due to his job and calling.

Yui grabbed a pale plate from the wooden cabinet, and sat down at the table that was covered with a winter festive tablecloth with a mix of blue and white snowflakes. The patio doors exposed the outside, or the yard that was turning brown with the leafless trees in the forest. She could see the houses on the other side through the branches, but she didn't have time to think. The counters were white and matched the pale family room, which was behind the kitchen. The couches were pale and leather. They faced a television that they had for several years.

There was also another set of windows with green curtains that matched the holiday tree covered with ornaments and decorations. There were presents around it even though the celebration itself was a month away. About several minutes later she heard the sound of footsteps as her three siblings and mother raced down the stairs.

"Time to go to church!" Mrs. Nao hollered. Yui put the dish into the metal sink and then returned to the narrow hallway, which had a closet door and a bathroom door. They grabbed their coats and shoes as Yui put on her usual navy blue coat and black shoes. Her older 5'6" brother was wearing a suit as he seemed rather grumpy, but his hair was in place with spiky bangs. "Chris, you look nice." While the older sibling was rolling his eyes they all rushed out the door, and into the cold winter atmosphere outside of the warmth of their home.

Church was basically the same each week with hymns, the sacrament, talks, and the sound of children screaming across the room. During the next two hours Yui would be spending time with the other teenagers that were her age, or that had turned sixteen that year. She always gave the other girls funny looks, except for the ones that seemed odd to her.

The other girls in her class were always wearing the latest fashion, talking about the latest trends or boys, and had their own cell phones. A group of them huddled around outside of the classroom as Yui grunted while trying to get by the blockade in the narrow hallway. All of the walls in the church were white, and the carpet was a blue green color with what looked like to be sprinkle tones. The classrooms had dividers and plastic chairs that were folded up each week.

Yui headed into the room as the older women, or the leaders, were discussing about something. She always sat in the third row from the front on the left, or near the window so she could daydream, or be distracted in general. One woman walked out as she had to practically push the group of girls into the room, except for the few that were already there. Yui didn't really have any friends, so she usually sat alone. She let out a sigh as the boring lesson began, which all of them seemed to be about being a young woman.

The reason that she didn't hang out with anyone else was from feeling a lack of comparison to everyone else. Her family was middle class, or couldn't afford much. She knew that most of the other girls were also probably in a similar situation when it came to money, but some of them spent cash on things rather than saving like her family did. Her house was always cold as well to save money instead of spending it on heat, and the same for the air conditioning in the summer. Yui remembered helping one of the girls named Lily move because their family couldn't afford movers, yet they had like a big screen television on each floor, cell phones, and lots of clothes.

As for the other girls they were rather strange to her. One of them always wore black. Two of them never spoke, and if they did it was barely a whisper. The other was alright, but she didn't seem like an interesting person to talk to. Yui leaned against the wall and then waited for the lesson to start anxious to get back home to escape.

A week went by as Yui found herself already at church again. This time she was wearing a scarlet dress that had a jacket-like top. It was her only sleeveless piece of clothing since she wasn't allowed to wear them in general unless there was a top.

"Class," one of the women interrupted. It was the end of announcements as most of the girls were whispering to each other, which annoyed Yui a lot. "A new family has moved into the ward, and so we would like to give a warm welcome to Haruhi En." The eyes turned to the front of the room for a moment as Yui looked to see a girl standing there. She had long dark blond hair with curls at the end as her crimson eyes seemed to be glistening under the old light.

'Haruhi?' Yui thought. Yui's name meant cloth, or rather curious as of why her parents named her that. Haruhi meant spring day, in which the girl looked like she was full of delight with her wide smile.

"Hello." She was wearing clothes of the latest fashion as well or a dark jacket over a white shirt with a pale skirt that had fancy designs all over it in a very light blue. Her high heeled blue shoes made her look like she was 5'7" when she was really 5'3". All of the other girls let out a gasp as some of them immediately began talking again, or waving to Haruhi. Yui let out a sigh and felt like the girl would just be like the rest of them.

Haruhi sat in the first row as her hair went over the back of the seat. Yui stared at it feeling a bit jealous at how gorgeous it was, but remembered how she didn't care about her own looks. Whatever got her around was enough. She listened to the lesson and turned her attention away from Haruhi for the rest of the time. But for some reason she couldn't help but glance at her once in a while. Something about her was different than the other girls, but what was it?

End of Chapter One


	2. A New Girl

Chapter Two: A New Girl

Yui was entering the church, but not for Sunday services. It was a Wednesday night as she was wearing black pants with a pink sweater. Her big puffy coat kept her warm from the cold as she immediately took it off to hang it up. The other girls were already in the gym as she could hear their laughter from the hallway.

'Pfft.' She felt like she didn't want to go to the activity, but it was right to. Plus she wouldn't be picked up until two hours from then, and she felt bad whenever she thought about skipping. Along her way to the gym she spotted the lounge area outside of the chapel. There were two doors that people didn't use, but it was amazing to sit there and see the cars drive by. There were also two sets of couches. Sitting on one of them was Lily speaking with another girl.

Lily was seventeen and 5'2". Her straight black hair was a popular style, and also her blue skinny jeans with black boots. She was wearing a draped gray jacket that covered a white shirt. In her right hand was her cell phone as her other friend was texting with her. Yui rolled her eyes before going into the gym, in which there was a crowd of girls there too. The female went closer to see Haruhi, or the new girl, surrounded by all of the other girls, except for the two quiet ones that always isolated themselves for some reason.

Yui could see the leaders getting ready to start the activity, or get ready to teach about something. She didn't really know what to expect. Her eyes went back to Haruhi for a moment as the girl was still being engulfed like the other girls. Yui remembered when she first joined the program, and she was welcomed by a different group of girls, or the ones that she had more respect for. However they were the older girls and had moved on, or were no longer around. She sensed the envious feeling again but then it was interrupted by the sound of basketballs.

'Ugh. Not again.' Yui whined to herself as she felt like they played the sport at least one night a month. She disliked sports in general, and sometimes she was picked last for teams. The whistle blew as all of the girls lined up, except for two for the captains. The choosing process went quickly as Yui ended up on the opposite team of Lily, or the team of the popular girls. She wasn't picked last, but she felt awkward being paired with the usual losing team.

The ball went back and forth several times as Yui tried to keep up, but her sweater and lack of athletic skills caused her to quickly pant and feel dizzy. Her team was losing as Haruhi was able to keep up, and score several baskets. One time Yui even had the ball, and Haruhi was blocking her giving off a serious look with her penetrating red eyes. Eventually Yui got tired and the teams decided to have a time out.

Yui stepped out into the hallway and went to the water fountain to cool off. She could hear the girls squealing in victory, or at least glad that they were winning so far. The girls on Yui's team didn't care about basketball, so they just stayed around in a corner of the gym keeping away from everyone else. As Yui reached the fountain she drank from it for a while, until she heard someone coming down the hallway.

Yui stopped and then stepped to the opposite side of the alley gazing at fliers on the wall as if she was interested in them. Haruhi went around the corner by herself as she cheerfully got some water, and then started to head back.

"Hey. Yui was it?" Haruhi asked after noticing the female being there. Yui flinched in surprise as her cheeks reddened a little. She wasn't expecting Haruhi to speak to her at all. The girl pivoted and shyly opened her mouth.

"Uh yes. Great game right?" she wondered. "You're incredible." Her back pressed against the wall as Haruhi actually stuck around.

"Yeah. I tend to get aggressive when it comes to sports. I hope I'm not too harsh," she retorted while beaming. Her hands were behind her back as she leaned on her right leg.

"No you were awesome." Yui could hear some more people coming down the hall as she sighed.

"Well thanks. You're pretty good yourself," the female replied with a smirk. Before she said anything else Lily and a few other girls were encircling Haruhi.

"Come on! The leaders are calling us back," Lily whined. Haruhi simply smiled and then followed them as they headed back to the gym. But before she went around the corner she faced Yui for a moment while the other girls were already entering the room.

"Let's talk again soon okay?" she muttered. The female then disappeared as Yui let out a sigh.

'Well that was interesting,' she thought. Out of all the girls to go and talk to her it was Haruhi the new one. She felt her face finally stop burning as she decided to head back to the gym too.

A few days passed as Sunday was around again, or the day of church for the Nao family. Yui was done listening to the talks while sitting on the bench as she let out a yawn. Her crimson dress with a silky top and a flower patterned bottom was covering her as she squirmed. Everyone was singing a hymn as she quietly glanced around looking at the rest of the families. She could see some kids bothering their parents, or couples sitting together leaning their heads on one another. The youth were singing as well. Yui wasn't sure why she did that as she gazed back at the book and continued singing.

The prayer was next and done as the girl got up to head to class, or be stuck with the youth for two hours. She saw Lily and Haruhi along with the other girls already heading out of the chapel as she exhaled in uneasiness. The chapel was basically a large white room filled with wooden pews atop a pine green carpet. The stand was at the front as everything was wooden as well; except for the microphone that a lot of people were afraid of standing in front of for talks. The back had doors on both sides, and the lights above were bowl shaped.

Yui went down the aisle as she entered the hallway, and went into the classroom for Sunday school. She was early as she sat down at the chair closest to the window, and spotted one other girl there reading her scriptures. The brunette could see the sun shining outside as she was ready to head home. Her attention was abruptly drawn to the door as she could hear a group of noisy kids rushing by. Eventually the other classmates stepped in one by one, and sat down close to each other.

Yui was about to zone out again when all of a sudden Haruhi entered the room. She was wearing a white dress that slimly fit her, and that had pink patterns on it. The sleeves were small, but still modest. The well dressed female walked a bit, and sat down next to Yui. Yui was surprised and blushed flabbergasted at what just happened. It couldn't be real. The brown haired girl blinked a few times before realizing that she was really beside her. She opened her mouth and squirmed a little.

"H…Hey…" Yui stammered. She watched as Haruhi turned towards her and widely smiled.

"Good afternoon Yui," the blond retorted. "It's okay if I sit next to you right?" Yui nodded and then felt uneasy. She wasn't sure what to do next.

"Yeah. So where are the other girls?" Yui wondered.

"They're skipping I think. They asked me if I wanted to go with them, and I refused. I'd rather spend time learning than skipping, you know?" She seemed serious but honest. Yui was still stunned and nodded again. Haruhi was sociable, athletic, beautiful, and making the right decisions. Yui felt pitiful in comparison, but simply beamed while continuing to talk with her before class started.

"Totally. So uh…Would you like to be my friend?" Yui inquired with red cheeks in a low whisper.

"Sure. I look forward to knowing you Yui." Haruhi tilted her head while smiling and leaned in close. The other girl smiled back and then continued gazing at the new friend in delight. Things were going well so far.

End of Chapter Two


	3. A New Style

Chapter Three: A New Style

Yui peered down the aisle of pews as the first hour of church had ended, and next was the time that she would spend with the girls. Some kids rushed by, and some adults went sluggishly ahead of her as she felt like things were slowing down to a boring pace.

'Ugh. I don't want to go,' she thought to herself. Being stuck with all girls for two hours was sometimes worse than being in school. She reached the hallway as up ahead was a clear hallway, or meaning that the popular girl group hadn't arrived yet. She briskly went down the hall, and hurried into the room, or wanted to avoid getting blocked. Sometimes the group was so large that it was difficult to get around them in the miniature hallway.

Yui made it to the window seat as she stared outside for a bit. The sun was illuminating everywhere as it felt rather warm compared to the rest of the building. Suddenly she could hear the girls squeaking and chattering as it sounded like a hoard of animals stomping toward the door. First to enter was Lily, who sat in the back of the room with five other girls admiring her new dress. Yui took a quick glance wondering where Haruhi would go. A minute later the female entered the room as the leaders followed her.

"Hey Haruhi!" Lily squealed with excitement from a few rows behind Yui. "We saved you a seat." Yui felt a bit tense as the blond seemed to be heading toward that direction. Her outfit was a cute pink and black designed skirt with a matching slim dismal top. A pink necklace was around her neck as it swung around sometimes. Suddenly Haruhi changed direction and sat right beside Yui. The brunette held in a gasp.

"Good morning Yui," Haruhi uttered before crossing her legs. She heard Lily whisper something, but seemed to ignore it.

"You don't have to sit by me if you don't want to," Yui retorted. Her hands were on her lap as her thumbs twiddled and overlapped in an anxious fashion.

"But I like sitting with you," the blond argued with an adorable tone in her voice. "Besides I'd rather listen to the lesson than talk about Lily's new stuff." She looked away as Yui stared ahead for a bit. For some reason Haruhi had been overlooking Lily all week. She wondered if they quarreled or something of the sort. She shrugged it off and then studied Haruhi's appearance.

'Hm.' She liked how neat Haruhi always looked, or how much more modern her clothes were. Yui's were the same three dresses, or ones that she had for several years. It was usually a long dress with a jacket, and some pattern along the bottom of it. Yui leaned back and exhaled waiting for the lesson to start. A lot of questions were in her mind, but she would have to wait to ask them.

A few days passed as Yui was in her room on her back staring at the ceiling. Her hands were on her stomach as she wondered how to approach her mother about something.

'Mom. Can I go shopping? Nah…' she contemplated. Ever since Sunday Yui felt like maybe she needed a wardrobe update. She wasn't sure if it would attract more attention, but if she was going to spend more time with Haruhi she wanted to look appropriate instead of clashing. She finally sat up and slid off the bed in preparation to head downstairs.

Yui anxiously bit her lip as she accidentally stomped on each step, and reached the kitchen area. Her younger brother Aaron was at the table eating a snack as he glanced at her with a grin. "Where's Mom?" Yui asked him. He stopped chewing on the cracker and then opened his mouth.

"She's upstairs in her room I think," he answered. The boy stuffed another cracker into his mouth as he stopped looking at her.

"Okay." Yui felt her heart throb in her chest as she went back upstairs, and to the left into the master bedroom. Her mother was by the bed sifting through her drawers imploring for something. The daughter pounced onto the bed and then waited for the parent to realize that she was there before saying anything. The woman finally pivoted with a tiny fright.

"Hey Yui. What are you doing here?" she wondered. In her right hand was a necklace as she started to wrap it around her neck with both hands fondling it.

"I uh…" she stammered. "There's something that I would like to ask." Her legs were crossed as she had her hands behind her back to hold her up from falling. "Can we go shopping?"

"Sure. For what?" The mother finally got the necklace done as she was now wandering around the room searching for another piece of jewelry.

"I want some new clothes." She then looked away as Mrs. Nao turned to her with a frown.

"I thought you hated that. You always complain when we go." Yui nodded in agreement. She could only stand shopping for clothes for about a half-hour before getting bored and sometimes running out of the store to head elsewhere. Most of her clothes came from what her mom found. "Well alright. I'll take you to the mall tomorrow night."

Yui held in the excitement as she simply smiled. "Cool. Thanks Mom." The girl got off the bed and gave the parent a hug. 'Now I can finally stop wearing such old clothes.'

Yui was in the mall letting out a huge sigh as Mrs. Nao was leading her through the clothes department. Most of the attire was fashionable, but there was one major issue that disallowed the purchasing of almost everything: Modesty. Some clothes were too tight, too small, too revealing, or just didn't look right on her at all. They made a few trips into the dressing room as the mother either liked it or not. They did find a couple cute skirts and skinny jeans, but the shirts were more difficult.

Yui was currently standing in the dressing room as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing an adorable white blouse, and waiting for her mom to come back with more choices. 'This is more complicated than I thought,' she contemplated while staring at the now required pale tang top beneath the shirt. At least the woman was allowing her to get some items that were immodest, but considered exceptional if they had secondary pieces with them. The door opened a moment later as Mrs. Nao was holding several shirts in her arms.

"I think the blouse idea could work," she admitted while placing the hangers onto the silver hook that was along the beige wall. The carpet was crimson and the ceiling was a light tan color. The mirror was on the middle surface as a petite bench was to the right of it.

"Yeah. I like it too," Yui muttered. At that point it seemed like she just wanted to go home and be done, or what they got so far was fine with her. Luckily her mom also had a bunch of coupons and there was a sale going on, so the clothes weren't that expensive as usual. Yui undressed out of the new clothes and tried other items on, or a shirt that looked like two pieces when it was really one. The vest was a light blue and the blouse was neat, or she could wear it to basically anywhere.

"What do you think of this one?" Yui asked. She posed a few times liking the warmth of the vest and the smoothness of the black skinny jeans. The parent stared at it for a while and then beamed.

"I think it's good," she answered. "We'll take it home and see what your father says." Yui started to remove the shirt as she remembered something. Her mom would always check the clothes at the store, and then her dad would approve them at home. In other words she didn't like clothes shopping for the reason of immediate boredom, and having to go through so much in order to keep something. She put the shirt to the side and then put on a pink blouse.

"This one…?" Yui wondered. She felt the shirt sticking to her as Mrs. Nao shook her head and let off a grimace.

"Too tight." With a few more items to go the woman decided that it was time to put some stuff away and do more looking. The daughter felt a bit exhausted as she put on her normal clothes, and decided to look with her mother instead of leaving it up to her the whole time. She liked some stuff that her mom picked out, but after a while it seemed like desperate attempts to try to please her.

"I'll go with you this time." They both headed out and Yui grabbed the items that she liked so far. They went back into the store as Yui liked the song, or tried to hold herself back from publicly dancing to it. It was some techno pop song that she recognized, or heard when the radio was on at school. They returned to the shirt area as the store was organized with models dressed, black smooth walls, a tan slick carpet, and marbled floors.

Yui was sifting through the rack as she suddenly heard the familiar sound of girls squealing or gasping in delight about something. She surprisingly gazed ahead to see Lily, Haruhi, and a few other girls sauntering through the area. The brunette blushed as she wondered what to do about the situation. Either she tries to hurry off somewhere else with her mother, or stays and gets humiliated. She didn't want to conceal herself behind Mrs. Nao though.

The girls came closer as the brunette sensed her heart was throbbing in uneasiness. She quickly put her head down and made herself look like she was busily sorting through the clothes. The chatter lowered as it altered into whispering, which was really discomforting. Yui perked her head up to see if maybe they had passed by. To her astonishment Lily was several feet away with the girls also staring at the brunette.

"H…Hey Lily," Yui stammered. Right as she was about to wave all of the girls, except for Haruhi, wandered off with eyeing expressions that could make anyone uncomfortable afterward. As they went deeper into the department Haruhi went close and then grimaced as she opened her mouth.

"No offense but they don't like you at all," she explained. "And they think that your sense of fashion is pitiful, but it might be your mother's fault." Yui's eyes widened as she felt guilt and embarrassed, or almost like the clothes that she was about to buy were also possibly not going to work out. With moist eyes she turned to the friend and then spotted the parent in the corner of her eye, or she was too far to hear any of that.

"So do you agree with them too?" the girl questioned. She held up the items in her hands and then put them back down.

"No. In fact I decided that I'll stay with you to help you out," Haruhi answered with a smile. "And about Lily…" Her gaze went elsewhere as she could still heed the chortle from where they were before looking back. "I don't know if I want to be her friend anymore. She's so disrespectful."

"But why do you hang out with her in the first place?" Yui wondered. Haruhi then grasped the clothes as she sorted through them, and began walking off to another rack or put some items away and pulled some more out.

"To be honest it's more like Lily tries to stick around. I'm hoping that she'll eventually find someone else that she likes more, and forget about me." Haruhi was forming a pile of items as she went up to the counter and grabbed a dismal cart before dumping the items into there. Yui swiftly looked for her mother to see her by the perfume, or probably from what happened that she didn't need to be around at the moment. "I don't see a point in hanging out with girls that like to gossip so much."

Yui couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not only did Haruhi like hanging out with her, but eventually Lily wouldn't be an issue later on. She tilted her head a little and followed Haruhi into the dressing room. She bit her lower lip wondering what would happen now. She was used to having Mrs. Nao help her out, and she hadn't been seen trying on clothes by anyone else before. They were shut into the room as the cart was between them.

"Okay. Start trying stuff on," Haruhi suggested. She sensed that Yui was uneasy and blushed. "Don't worry. I won't look." Yui risked the trustful statement as she took off her clothes, and put a black shirt on with a white somewhat flowing skirt. "Oh I like that."

"Really? Thanks." Yui stared at herself for a while. It was an adorable outfit, but would her parents feel the same way? She tried on several more combinations, and Haruhi would either agree or disagree. She even introduced accessories like necklaces or bracelets. Eventually they got to the bottom of the cart as there was a knock on the door.

"Yui?" Mrs. Nao's voice entered the room as Haruhi let her in.

"You're just in time for the results," the blond joked. Yui nervously tried everything on that the both of them liked, and her mom beamed at the different choices.

"I like them all. Thank-you Haruhi for helping," she complimented. "Now we just have to show them to your father." Yui anxiously changed back to her normal clothes wondering if her mother would really pay for all that, or only about half of the items were on sale. She didn't buy jewelry before either, so that would be extra too. When the cart and three females returned to the front desk Haruhi quickly stood at the cash register with her silver credit card ready in her right hand.

"Um if it's okay I would like to pay for these, as a gift to Yui for hanging out with me today," the blond explained. Both Mrs. Nao and Yui were stunned as they kindly accepted her offer. Yui personally felt awful though, and like she should pay the friend back later on. The clothes and items were bought as Yui found herself with four large bags in both hands. Haruhi was on her cell phone for a bit as she cringed.

"Whoops. I got to go. Lily's wondering where I went. Take care and see you on Wednesday," she grinned while heading off toward the coats. Yui could hear her mom letting out a huge breath as she wondered what the parent was thinking. Not only did she owe Haruhi money now, but if she wanted to return something she wasn't sure if she would be able to. The girl headed out with her mother anyway as the two of them continued talking like usual. She was feeling excited to see what her father would think and the rest of the girls at church too.

End of Chapter Three


	4. A Kiss

Chapter Four: A Kiss

It had been a week since Yui went shopping, and when she went to the youth activity Wednesday night most of the girls were shocked to see her like that. Some even asked where she got them from, but she was too shy to say anything except the mall. However Lily and a few of her friends stayed away, and the girls that usually weren't into anything.

The Wednesday passed as Sunday was also another round of showing off her new clothes. She was still surprised that Mr. Nao accepted all of her new items, and she thanked Haruhi repeatedly for helping her. The Sunday came and went as the next Wednesday passed too, and onto Friday night. For the week and a half Yui found herself surrounded by some girls, but they would eventually leave her side to go to Lily and pay attention to new gossip or some brand new electronic device. Yui sometimes felt jealous of Lily for being able to afford such items, but she tried to appreciate the fact that her new style was assisting her.

The Friday night party was of the entire ward, or over three hundred people were crammed into the gym. It was for the Christmas celebration as the holiday was a few weeks away, and some of the children in the Nao family were excited for it. In the gym were about a dozen long tables set up with about twenty chairs along each row. The food was at the one side of the room as there were Christmas trees set up in all four corners. In one of them was a big scarlet chair with someone dressed as Santa Claus on it as all of the little kids were lining up to sit on his lap, say what they wanted for Christmas, and handed a candy cane. Yui's two younger siblings were behind the other children are her parents recorded them onto their digital camera.

Yui however was sitting at one of the tables watching from afar. She was glad that she could relax sitting there with her fresh black skinny jeans, and a cute long sleeve black shirt with a red plaid top. Lily never came to those events, so she didn't have to worry about the girl being bothersome. She did wonder where Haruhi was, and she saw her family, but the female wasn't around. Her eyes glanced about wondering if maybe the friend was there, and she was too far to see.

Eventually after the two siblings were done with Santa she headed into the hallway, and almost crashed into a bunch of kids that were running down it. They weren't supposed to, so the thought of them being like that annoyed her. She shrugged it off before going around the entire building, or around the circle in the outer halls. Eventually she spotted Haruhi coming out from the women's restroom as she smiled. "Hey."

The blond pivoted and immediately beamed at the sight of the girl. "Oh. Did I miss anything?" she wondered. The brunette shook her head as they stood close to each other wondering where to go next. "I think it's almost time to eat. Let's sit together."

"Alright." Yui followed the ally into the gym as odd enough the lines for the food had already started. They talked while they waited and eventually reached the tables. They both picked out food like ham, string beans, stuffing, rolls, and other items. They both sat down together as their families were at the table too. Yui was a bit anxious since that was her first time in a long while spending the activity with someone other than a family member.

They all ate together as the desserts were handed out, and eventually the singing was about to start. Suddenly Haruhi nudged Yui. "Let's go hang out on the couches." Yui nodded as her family seemed rather occupied, so maybe then was a good time to go. She enjoyed singing the songs though, but she would probably do it again soon at either caroling or in church service itself.

The girls slipped out of the room as the couches were a bit down the hall from there, or in an unlit part of the building. Haruhi sat down on the long blue couch as Yui went beside her a moment later. Haruhi had on black tight stretchy pants as she had on adorable silver boots at the bottom of her legs. Her top was a gray long sleeved shirt with a petite vest of plaid cerulean and teal stripes. They then giggled as more kids ran by, but they didn't pay attention.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Yui wondered. It must be important if they were both skipping the singing time, and she could hear the people vocalizing inside of the gym.

"I just wanted to thank you for hanging out with me," she explained. "I feel like you're one of my closest friends now." Her right hand then went through Yui's hair, and tangled some of it through her fingers.

"Really?" Yui gasped while blushing. She didn't know that they were that trusting of each other. The other girl nodded and dropped her hand before leaning close.

"Yeah. You're the nicest girl of the group." She then held Yui's face with her right hand as she gave her a kiss on the lips. They both flushed and closed their eyes as to their astonishment that was happening at all, or to Yui it was mischievous. After they pulled away the brunette was flabbergasted and glancing around frantically making sure that no one else saw them do that. Haruhi chortled as she leaned back. "Don't worry. It's our secret." Yui wasn't sure what to say. Her cheeks were so warm that she could stand outside and they would still be that hot.

"I uh…" Yui stammered. In the moment she wasn't sure how to react. A part of her felt guilty that she had kissed a female like herself and the rest of her actually enjoyed it. Haruhi continued smiling as she seemed fully delighted and eager to hear her say something. "Are we still friends?"

"Of course. Oh…" Haruhi paused as she realized why Yui was being so flustered. Of course she would explain everything later. For now she leaned over and pulled her fingers through Yui's hair. "Do you feel like now that we kissed that we're in a relationship?"

Yui gasped as Haruhi practically could tell what she was thinking about. "Yeah. I'm sorry." Her legs got close as she liked the feeling of Haruhi playing with her hair, but if her parents found out they would probably accuse her of being a Lesbian and tell the Bishop, or draw the church into the situation.

"It's okay," the brunette uttered. "We're not dating and even if we were I wouldn't say anything." She then took her hand out of the girl's hair and placed it onto her lap.

"Thanks." Yui felt relieved as she relaxed her head onto Haruhi's shoulder. Suddenly the noise from the gym grew quiet as the both of them sensed that the event was over. Pretty soon the kids and parents would be exiting the doors.

"I guess it's time to go," Haruhi admitted. The both of them sat straight up and gave each other a desperate looking stare. "I'll see you on Sunday, okay?"

"Y…Yeah…See you Haruhi." Yui slowly stood up as the other female did the same thing, and followed her into the gym as they separated and met up with their families.

An hour after the party everyone at Yui's house was asleep in their beds, and so was Yui. She was wide awake though from the incident back at the church repeating in her mind. A bit of her was wondering if it actually happened or not, but the more that she thought about it the more curious she felt. She had learned about kissing and all that in church, but applying it to real life felt so different.

'A kiss…Hm…' Yui was lying on her side as she was facing the window. The moonlight was glimmering through the curtains as her clock showed that it was almost eleven in the evening. The concept that was tickling her mind was the thought of actually being a Lesbian and loving Haruhi. It was lovely being her friend, but what possibilities were there if it became more than that?

'Eh I'll think about this later.' She let out a yawn before shutting her eyes and eventually falling asleep.

End of Chapter Four


	5. A Sleepover

Chapter Five: A Sleepover

During the winter break of school, or a week after the Christmas party at church, Yui invited Haruhi to her house for a personal sleepover. Yui was on her bed after the phone call biting her lower lip, and anxiously kicking her legs over the edge of the mattress. 'What did I just do?' she thought. 'What if Haruhi tries to kiss me again in front of my family? I'd be in so much trouble.' The girl bit her lower lip anxiously as she glanced at the time, and realized that she had about a half-hour to prepare everything for the friend's arrival.

Yui slipped off the side of the bed as she stood on the floor with her arms crossed. She then went into her bathroom and began making everything look neat and tidy. Her siblings' belongings were surrounding the sink as she organized them into separate piles, and left some room for Haruhi's items. The lass returned to her room and attempted to remove the wrinkles from the bed cover.

"Yui, Haruhi is here," her mother's voice called from downstairs. The female felt panic swell throughout her as she headed right for the stairs, and leaned over the balcony. Haruhi was already through the front door, placing her miniature black suitcase onto the floor.

"I'm so excited," she told the parent. The brunette scurried down the steps as she immediately grasped the item, and lifted it with her right hand.

"Hey Haruhi," Yui uttered with a faint smile. Mrs. Nao went toward the kitchen, as it was just the two of them in the hallway.

"Nice place," she complimented. "So, what are we going to do tonight?" The partner released a giggle as she had on a short white blouse with semi puffy sleeves, and matching skinny jeans in black. A ribbon was around her waist as it formed a bow beneath her right arm. A matching crimson jacket was resting on her left limb. Yui glanced down at herself for a moment as she tugged at her pink sweater and blue jeans. The top had snowflakes on it in white, as she was being festive for winter.

"I'm not sure," she replied. Yui felt hesitant and anxious as they stood there for a while falling speechless. "I haven't hosted one in a while." Her hands held the luggage in front of her as Haruhi was still smiling.

"That's okay. I don't mind helping you out," Haruhi beamed. "My kind of sleepovers are usually a movie, dinner, and chatting. Or we can play video games if you prefer that."

"Sure." The dark haired girl felt relieved, as the friend seemed to understand how she felt. "Want to head upstairs and help me unpack?"

"Alright." Haruhi gazed at the companion as she nodded, or gave her permission to head onto the second floor. When she reached the top of the steps Yui went in front of her, and they entered her bedroom with ease. The hostess placed the luggage onto the floor as Haruhi immediately sat on her bed.

"Nice room." The female always seemed to be positive, which Yui liked about her. "So, where will I be? I brought a sleeping bag just in case." Yui contemplated for a moment to herself as she nibbled on her lower lip.

'If she does plan on kissing me again she'll probably do it when we're in bed,' she thought. 'But it would be awkward for her to sleep on the floor.' The girl tilted her head as she let out a sigh. "It's fine if you use my bed. I don't mind."

"Great! I brought some movies if you'd like to watch them," Haruhi suggested. She went off the bed and unzipped the suitcase as her right hand dug around in it for a bit. She had a few DVD's as she handed them to Yui. "Pick one. I love them all." They were all action movies with intense titles and pictures across the covers. Yui stared at all of them for a while not sure which one to pick since her mind was more focused on Haruhi's conduct than anything else.

She was standing across from the partner as her heart began to throb in her chest. They were inches apart as Haruhi's right hand was becoming extended, and the brunette could sense her face growing warm. Yui could imagine the girl's delicate fingers going atop her cheek to hold them close before delving their tongues into their mouths.

"Hey girls, there's pizza," Mrs. Nao interrupted. Yui cringed and felt startled as she accidentally dropped the DVD's onto the floor. The parent had stuck her head into the room as Haruhi continued reaching, and grasped the movies from the floor as she squatted down onto her knees.

"We…We're coming!" Yui shouted. She felt ashamed assuming that the friend was going to kiss her when she was really going for the videos.

"Are you okay?" the blond wondered as she stood up and placed the DVD's onto the bed.

"Y…Yeah…Let's go downstairs and eat." Yui led the way as they both exited her room and went into the main hallway. Her face was still warm from the embarrassing moment back in her bedroom as she kept her head down a little. She could feel Haruhi going right behind her as she made sure that she wouldn't trip or anything of that sort. They reached the kitchen as the boxes of pizza were sitting atop of the wooden table beside some plates and cans of lemonade.

"Where would you like to sit?" Yui wondered. They were both standing side to side as Haruhi still seemed pleased to be present and all. The blond glanced around to see the tidy kitchen across from the family room.

"How about in here? I don't want to spill something by mistake," she retorted. Yui began splitting up the gray dinner plates as she handed one to the friend, and then kept one for herself. They both grabbed a piece of cheese pizza as they sat across from one another at the other end of the table. "Your house is so neat."

"Thanks." Yui wasn't sure what to say or do, as it was still just the two of them eating alone within the kitchen boundaries. Yui was amazed that none of her siblings were interrupting them, or doing something naughty like teasing them. She stared down at her plate, as they didn't exchange any words for a while. She then glanced up as she sneakily watched the girl eat the slice of pizza elegantly and with ease. They would sometimes take a sip from the can of lemonade, and then hold up the pizza once more. The girls went through another slice as Haruhi opened up her mouth.

"Oh look!" Haruhi suddenly pointed outside as Yui looked to see snow falling softly onto the already covered ground. The sun was already setting, as the snow seemed to be glimmering from the fading light. "Hey, maybe we can play in it tomorrow."

"That sounds like fun," Yui agreed. She could picture them going outside as it seemed like the best place for Haruhi to kiss her again, romantically away from the rest of the family. She shook her head as she let out an anxious sigh. They both finished up as they stacked their plates into the sink and then went past the table into the family room. "So…Ready for the movie?"

"Yeah. This one is my favorite." Haruhi's eyes were lit up with excitement as she handed the female the DVD that she brought down with her. It was placed into the silver DVD player as the room was glowing from the television screen. They were sitting on the couch that was facing the screen as they were on opposite ends. Yui hadn't seen the movie before, but she was more concerned about the back of the couch not letting anyone in the kitchen see them, if Haruhi decided to kiss her again, or even worse make out.

Yui nervously bit her lower lip as the movie was going on, and becoming loud from the various explosions. She wasn't sure if someone would sneak up behind them, as she would often check behind her left shoulder to see if anyone was in the kitchen. Haruhi wasn't paying attention to the cautious partner as she would laugh or seemed shocked a lot.

The movie finally ended as Haruhi immediately got up from the couch, went up to the DVD player in the case beneath the television, and placed the disc into the case. "Ready for bed? I'm kind of tired."

"Uh, yeah," Yui answered as she stammered a bit. She led the way as they went back into the kitchen, through the miniature hallway, up the stairs, and returned to her inviting bedroom. She could hear someone using the sink from the bathroom as she quickly went into it. Chris was brushing his teeth as he had on a white shirt with gray soft pajama pants. His white socks made him slip a little from the smooth flooring.

"Hey, we're going to need some privacy," Yui told him. He spit into the sink, as he didn't seem to be listening, or wanting to.

"I know. Just let me finish up and then it's all yours," he mumbled. The teenager then wiped his mouth as he went into his room, and shut the door behind him. Yui returned to her area to see Haruhi already in a long sleeved top and pants in a very light yellow color.

"Am I sleeping on the left or right side?" she inquired with a smile on her face. She was standing by the bed as Yui paused while remaining beneath the bathroom frame.

"It doesn't matter. The bathroom is open if you would like to go first," she suggested. Yui moved out of the way as the ally went into the other room, and shut the door behind her. The brunette quickly changed into her favorite pair of pajamas with the snowflakes as her heart was throbbing in her chest again. 'What if she decides to kiss me while we're trying to sleep? And no one will be around to notice. Ugh.' She held her forehead with her right hand in bewilderment as Haruhi entered the room a moment later.

"Your turn. Wow, it's so interesting that you share the bathroom like that," she complimented.

"Yeah, it gets frustrating sometimes," Yui uttered. She entered the miniature room and closed the door as she did the final stage of getting ready for resting. Once she was back in her own room Haruhi had already shut the lights off and slipped beneath the covers of the soft cushioned mattress. She was on the left side as her feet were forming lumps near the bottom of the bed.

"Goodnight Yui!" Haruhi hollered. "Thanks for inviting me to your house. This has been a lot of fun."

"Sure, goodnight Haruhi," she replied with a feeble grin. The girl went into the bed as the snow from outside was creating dancing shadows along the walls. She could see the outside as everything was shimmering from the lightness of the snow. On her other side was Haruhi rolled over and facing her, but her eyes were already shut. Yui leaned over as she stared at her for a while.

'The other girls would probably be really jealous if they heard about this,' Yui beamed. Haruhi was still really popular at church, but she hadn't been hanging out with anyone else for very long. Yui continued gazing at the friend as she frowned. 'She's so pretty.' The female could hear the partner gently snoring, and her hands were right next to her atop of the mattress. Yui then shut her eyes for a moment as she felt her face grow warm. 'I wonder if she's going to wake up and kiss me. That felt good when it happened back at the activity night.'

Yui paused as she put her legs close to her chest. 'What am I thinking? Maybe she didn't kiss me because I did something wrong.' The worry engulfed her as she felt light tears sting her eyes from possible disappointment. 'I'll see how she feels tomorrow.' The brunette finally closed her eyes as she felt herself slowly drifting off.

End of Chapter Five


	6. A Consequence

Chapter Six: A Consequence

Yui was sitting in church staring at the floor as she thought about the sleepover that had happened a few days beforehand. She did spend time with Haruhi outside, but no kissing or anything happened. She was beginning to wonder if maybe she dreamed about the kiss, or if she was the one that kissed instead of the other way around. The girls began entering the room as their giggles were numerous and slightly irritating.

Haruhi sat beside her a moment later as she was smiling like usual. "Hey. Thanks again for the sleepover. It was fun," she complimented.

"Yeah, sure," Yui mumbled. She could hear several of the other girls sitting behind her as they were still chuckling and chatting amongst themselves. She felt rather disappointed about the sleepover, and mainly because she sensed a bit of guilt from nothing happening between them. She was beginning to think that she did something wrong or offensive, or she was just plain boring. The girl stared at the floor as she let out a sigh. A moment later the adults arrived and began setting up for the class. 'What should I do?'

A few days passed as Yui was entering the church building for the last activity night that year. She was wearing a light blue sweater with black jeans as she entered the gymnasium. The other girls were already there, and some of them were flirting with the boys. Haruhi wasn't there as Yui felt dismayed, and went over to the stage to wait for her.

'This is odd,' Yui thought. A few minutes later Haruhi stepped into the gymnasium with a white sweater and light blue jeans. Her hair was in a ponytail as she spotted Yui and sauntered toward her without hesitation.

"Hey Yui," she greeted with a smile. They stood by the stage's edge as they leaned their backs against it.

"Hello." Yui muttered as she put her hands behind her.

"I wonder what we're doing tonight." The blond put her right hand through her laid back hair as she twirled the bottom of it with her fingers.

"I'm not sure." Yui felt dismayed, as she had no clue as of what to say or how to react. She was surprised that if she was dull as she thought that the friend was still interested in speaking with her.

"Come with me," Haruhi interrupted. She grabbed Yui's right hand and pulled them through the double doors to the left. They stood in the hallway as they were across from one another. "Is something bothering you? You seem kind of down, and even last Sunday, too."

"Yeah," the brunette admitted. "I feel like, since we didn't kiss or anything during the sleepover, that I made some kind of a mistake."

"Oh, I see," Haruhi uttered as she parsed her lips together anxiously. She folded her arms as she could hear basketballs bouncing around from within the gym. "I can tell you this. It's not you, and you're worried over nothing."

"Really?" Yui's eyes lit up with awe as she felt like something had lifted off her shoulders, or given her relief.

"Yeah. I would tell you now, but it's too risky." She stared at the wall as if in deep concentration for a while before opening her mouth to continue. "Why don't we have a sleepover at my house? That's private enough."

"Um, sure, I guess," Yui retorted. She felt a sense of thrill engulf her as she didn't want to seem too psyched. She had been wondering what Haruhi's house was like before they were even friends, or wondering if it was grand like she was.

"Cool. I'll ask your mom when she gets here tonight," Haruhi beamed before embracing the partner with a hug. They pulled away as the adults could be heard through the doors, or were beginning the activity night. "This is going to be amazing. You'll finally get to know."

"Know what?" Yui repeated. Her question was cut off as Haruhi was already through the doors and in the gymnasium. Her curiosity was immense, but she was going to have to wait.

It was the following Friday evening as Yui was in front of Haruhi's house with a bag of luggage in her gloved hands. The house was enormous with bricked walls and a dismal roofing to it. The building itself appeared to be a miniature mansion home, and fortunately it was only a mile away from her house. She knocked on the front door as it opened up a moment later with Haruhi standing there widely smiling.

"Hey Yui," she beamed. "I hope it's okay. My parents won't be home until tomorrow afternoon, so it'll be just us in the house."

"Um, sure," Yui muttered. She stepped inside as the door was shut behind her, and her eyes immediately fell upon the wondrous interior of the house. A wooden spiral staircase went upward as the upper level had a miniature balcony that allowed passerby's to see the front door. 'Whoa.' She removed her boots as they landed onto a soft white towel that was covering the usual crimson carpet. All of the floors were wooden, as her socks felt slippery across it.

They went upstairs as the pale carpeting overcame the tiled floors, and was fluffy to their covered feet. Haruhi's room was directly to the right as each hallway contained white walls with wooden doorframes and doors. Her room was a deep shade of pink with crimson bed covers and curtains. The carpet was white and the ceiling was as well. Her bed was against the left wall as the window was past it and beside a desk with a silver computer atop of it. A wooden dresser sat by the closet door, which was on the right side of the room.

"Your house is amazing," Yui retorted in awe. She placed her dark bag onto the floor as she immediately removed her coat, and put it on top of the luggage. Haruhi was still in her white sweater that dropped to her shoulders and her tight black skinny jeans. Yui was wearing a sapphire blue sweater with black jeans as well. Both of their socks were white as they contrasted from their somewhat dim attire.

"It sure is," the blond replied with narrowed eyes. She then sat on the bed and patted the top of it with her left hand, or signaling Yui to sit beside her. The guest did as told and they faced one another with their legs crossed. "Now, let's discuss why you're here." Yui glanced at the window to see that the sun was setting, or the orange tone of colors was dancing across the walls.

"Yeah, what were you going to tell me on Wednesday night?" Yui inquired. She had a frown on her face as she sensed the curiosity engulfing her with agitation.

"Remember how I kissed you at the church activity?" Haruhi began. "That's a part of it."

"Of course. I've been wondering why you did that ever since," the partner admitted.

"I'm not a normal girl," she continued. "You see, I'm a Lesbian, and I love you, Yui." The brunette firmly blushed as she felt her eyes widen in astonishment.

"A Lesbian? Isn't that a sin?" Yui gawked. The friend nodded and opened her mouth.

"Only if I'm in a relationship," she explained. "But Yui, we can still be deeply in love as friends. There's something that I would like to do with you tonight, something that I have been dreaming to do with you ever since I met you."

"What is it?" Yui was still flabbergasted knowing that her best friend wasn't exactly behaving, but the confession was still intriguing.

"Mm. Maybe instead of telling I should show you what I mean," Haruhi whispered with a smirk. She leaned close as her lips perked up, and her body was in position for another kiss. Yui was perplexed and accepted it as she leaned close, and felt Haruhi's soft lips press against hers. They shut their eyes and blushed as the room immediately got warmer to them from the emotions. Haruhi pulled away as she giggled in joy. "Did you like that?"

"Y…Yeah…" Yui stammered. She was still reacting from the news earlier, but the kiss was stirring something deep inside of her. She wanted to be closer to Haruhi's warm being. Haruhi leaned in once more as they pecked again, but this time Haruhi's tongue slipped into her mouth. It caressed Yui's own tongue as she sensed her judgment fading away. Their tongues entwined as by surprise Haruhi placed her right hand onto Yui's left bosom.

"Haruhi!" Yui yelped. No one had touched her on her chest before.

"Just relax. It's us and no one else," the female comforted her. She continued rasping the lump poking through Yui's shirt as her other hand groped the other as well. "Doesn't that feel good?"

"Not really," Yui anxiously replied. She was uneasy with her chest being grabbed and pulled like that, but a sense of arousal was quickly enveloping her.

"It's okay. I can approach you another way," Haruhi teased. She then removed her hands as she got off of the bed, and went over to her dresser. She pulled out two matching tang tops and panties, as the tops were white and somewhat see-through. The panties were azure blue and white striped. "This might help the mood." She returned to the bedside as she began taking off her clothes, and gently tossing them onto the floor. "Come on, you too, Yui."

"Huh?" Yui was handed the bed wear, as she was appalled. They both folded their clothes and put them onto the floor as they were shortly in the tang tops and the panties with nothing else. The cold air caused goosebumps across their skin, but the warmth between them kept them rather cozy.

"You're so cute, Yui," Haruhi chortled. Yui felt highly nervous with her bosom exposed and wearing underwear that wasn't her own. "Okay, lean your head onto the pillow. I'll do the rest from here." Yui eased herself over the bed as her back was against the bed covers. Haruhi leaned over her body as she rested atop of her, and their bosoms pressed against one another.

"This is called the symmetrical angle," Haruhi told her with a grin. They were both blushing as the sensation was triggered once more. She bounced a little as her body was between Yui's risen knees. The girl on top pecked the girl once more as her hands also grasped onto her cheeks. "This is the foreplay."

"Foreplay?" Yui repeated. She watched as Haruhi went backward, and sat between her legs.

"Yeah, I have to open you up," Haruhi chortled. "Whatever I do keep calm, okay?" She then leaned forward as she pressed against Yui's inner thighs, and heard moans immediately drop from the partner's mouth.

"What are you touching?" the brunette asked with pink cheeks. Her arms went above her head as she felt a warm tingling soar through her entire body.

"Your virginity," Haruhi taunted. "This must be your first time. You're so sensitive." The words "first time" and "foreplay" still didn't make sense to Yui, but she was curious to know what would happen next. The fingers rubbed again as Yui uncontrollably groaned and felt the area become rather moist.

"I feel like I'm making a mess," Yui whined. Haruhi then shifted her hand upward before slipping it into the tight panties, and touching the same area with her fingers. The sensation was even more intense as Yui sensed her fingers probing the soft entrance.

"It's natural." Haruhi whispered those words as her fingers gently poked inside, which caused Yui to lament. "Does that hurt?"

"No," she retorted. The fingers rubbed and caressed, as Yui was eager for them to penetrate her deeply, but she wasn't sure why.

"I think you're ready," the blond smirked. She then removed herself from the girl as she got off the bed and took the underwear from her body onto the floor. She shortly returned to the bed as she placed both of her hands on the hem of Yui's panties, and quickly pulled them off before tossing them onto the floor. Next, Haruhi got on top of Yui's waist, and entwined their legs together.

"This is the closest that I have ever been to a friend," she admitted with soft scarlet cheeks. She was sitting up as her hands were flat across the bed beside Yui's body, and her chest was suspended over hers. "You'll be my first, Yui, and I'm glad to be doing it with you."

"Thanks I guess," the brunette beamed. She was completely bewildered, but as long as Haruhi was happy she was, too.

"Here I come," she interrupted. Their entrances connected as a strong wave of arousal enveloped them both. A moan was released from the both of them as Haruhi continued rubbing herself against Yui's soon to be taken virginity. She humped and squirmed as they groaned in sync or felt their inner selves deeply connect with one another. Each friction was an overwhelming wave of pleasure.

'Is she having sex with me?' Yui gasped. She had the lesson about intercourse in school, but she was only familiar with the male and female version of it, not girl to girl. Her body was staggering with fascination as the misconduct continued without any resistance. Haruhi rubbed harder and briskly as she was panting and felt the climax begin to stir.

"Oh Yui, I might come soon," Haruhi moaned. "Let's do it together." She quickly and firmly pressed herself against Yui as the bottom female also felt something about to burst inside of her. They continued rubbing, moaning, groaning, and humping as the intercourse continued for another several minutes. Finally, the orgasm erupted as they both loudly moaned, and sensed cum trickling into each other. Haruhi fell forward as their bosoms pressed against one another, and she softly kissed Yui on the lips.

"That was delightful," she grinned. "Did you enjoy that, Yui?" Her hands were pressed against her cheeks as the partner smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks," she teetered. "But now I feel exhausted."

"It means that you did your best," the friend replied. "It's late enough for sleep, too." Haruhi got off of her and onto the floor as she grabbed the soiled panties, and put them on them both. They then slipped beneath the bed sheets as they faced one another.

"I love you, Yui," Haruhi uttered.

"I love you too, Haruhi," Yui repeated. They both drifted off to sleep as their hands were clasped together.

End of Chapter Six


	7. A Toy

Chapter Seven: A Toy

The dawn began shimmering through the curtains as Yui fidgeted a few times. She sluggishly opened her eyes to see Haruhi right beside her like the night before. They were covered with mere fabrics, or their spoiled panties and tang tops.

"Good morning, Haruhi," Yui whispered. The blond opened her eyes as she immediately smiled.

"Good morning, Yui." Haruhi leaned closer as she placed her right hand onto Yui's face and stroked it a few times. "What did you want to do today?"

"I'm not sure." Yui blushed as she could feel Haruhi's legs beginning to entwine with her own beneath the bed covers. It was a frigid winter day, but the both of them felt like it was a hot summer morning. The brunette sensed the stickiness on her thighs as curiosity filled her mind again. "What other kinds of things should I know about you? You know, since we're sharing secrets and all."

"Hm." Haruhi sat up as she pressed her lips together and then thought for a while.

"What's wrong?" The partner studied the female's body as her curls were still naturally slipping across her back. She felt like the event during the night helped them become much closer, like they were sisters and all.

"I don't know if you're ready for it yet," she replied. "It can be quite painful and addictive."

"What is?" Yui sat up as well as they were sitting across from one another, their chests almost see-through with the silky tops.

"Oh, just toys and stuff," she continued. Her right hand went through Yui's hair as she let off a smirk.

"Toys?" The companion released her grip on her hair as she slipped out from the bed covers, and stood up along the floor. She then kneeled down as Yui crawled toward the edge of the bed, and sat there. Haruhi pulled out a sapphire shoebox as she opened up the lid to expose the various colorful items inside. Yui was surprised to see the contents inside. Instead of seeing what she expected, or children's toys, the objects were thick, lengthy, and obviously a different kind of pleasurable purpose. There were several vibrators of different sizes and colors, a few harnesses, and other things that Yui didn't recognize.

"These are adult toys, or simple things that can bring overwhelming delight. However, I find them to be distracting at times." Haruhi took out one vibrator, as it was pink and the shape of a man's cock.

"Whoa. So what do you do with them?" Yui wondered. Her eyes were widened a little as she sensed an odd eagerness swelling throughout her entire being.

"You stick them in and have fun," she answered with a grin. "But if your parents saw it they would probably freak out, or you're so small that it'll hurt you. That's what I'm worried about."

"I'll be careful," Yui uttered with certainty. "How often do you use them?"

"That's a story for another day. Come on, I'll show you the site where you can buy one," she retorted coolly. The lid was placed back onto the box as it was slid beneath the bed. The lass went over to the laptop on the desk as she sat on the chair and began clicking with the mouse. Yui got out of the bed as she walked across the floor, and stood on Haruhi's right side. On the screen were a bunch of items similar to what Haruhi had shown her, but many more.

"Wow. What do they all do?" Yui gawked. The idea of trying them all out caused her to feel somewhat frisky. Her hands leaned on the back of the chair as the girl kept scrolling through.

"Basically the same thing, but they look different," Haruhi explained. "Some are waterproof, some are for guys, you know."

"Guy stuff?" All of the information was pouring into her mind as she felt like she was learning possibly too much at once. "So which one is your favorite?"

"I like the ones with the wireless remote control. They're expensive, but the price is worth it. They're waterproof and unnoticeable while I'm wearing it," Haruhi beamed. "So I can basically wear it for an entire day and no one would know, except me."

"Interesting. Which one do you think I would like?" Yui inquired. Haruhi leaned forward as she nibbled on her lower lip.

"Let's see…From what I felt last night, you seem kind of petite, so maybe it's best to start out with a normal size and go from there. Unless you want to challenge yourself and get a big one. It really depends on what features you want, and how much you're willing to pay, and how much you'd use it. You know."

"Oh," Yui frowned as she contemplated for a moment. She wasn't sure how she would be able to pay for one since she didn't have her own credit card, and randomly asking for money would be suspicious. Plus she had so many siblings back at home that using one would be entirely risky. Haruhi was almost always alone, so her parents wouldn't be aware of it. "I never thought about that. Is there some way that you can buy it for me? I'm sorry…"

"No worries. I was going to get you one for Christmas anyway," she chortled. "How about this one?" Yui glanced at the screen to see a vibrator with a wireless controller. It was pink with a long length and thick sides.

"I don't know. Maybe I'll look it up when I get home and tell you which one," she mumbled. "It's almost time to go." The girl felt disappointed that she had to return to her house or a place of noise more than solitude. She was enjoying her stay at Haruhi's house since it was so grand and quiet.

"We can sleep over again soon, especially since we're still on the beginning of winter break," Haruhi told her with confidence. She stood up as she embraced the friend with a hug. When they pulled away she quickly kissed her on the lips as Yui blushed in response. "Just go home and act like none of this happened."

"O…Okay…" Yui's face lit up with joy as she hugged the blond once more. "Thanks. This was a lot of fun. I'll call you when I find one." The girls separated as they headed for the bathroom, and prepared for Mrs. Nao's arrival.

Yui was back at home on her computer with the bedroom door shut and locked. It had been about an hour since she had seen Haruhi. Her parents didn't notice anything different as she told them that she would go and unpack, when she was really going to look for the perfect vibrator. Her eyes were glued to the computer screen as she hesitantly went to the Internet and looked up the site that Haruhi recommended.

"Whoa…" Yui gawked. Not only were there vibrators, but other adult toys that seemed rather interesting. She sensed the lack of time and went right to the vibrators. There were many choices depending on color, size, and even functions, just like Haruhi explained earlier. Her hand kept moving the mouse as she scrolled through various pages glancing at each one with either a yes, no, or a maybe. She wanted something simple, but since it was a one time thing she wanted something that she could gradually adjust to.

'Hm.' Yui's heart raced as she could hear a sibling running down the hall outside of her door, but she kept looking at the computer. The door was locked, so the only way in was for her to unlock it, or for a parent to take the effort of turning a hanger into a wire. Once she had scrolled through the vibrators she sensed the wetness between her legs eager to try one out at that moment.

She suddenly found one that looked really appealing. It was a purple vibrator; basic with a wireless controller. The top of it looked kind of big, but maybe if she teased herself enough it would fit anyway. She peered over the details as her legs twitched a few times. 'Wow. Waterproof, deep penetration, quiet. This sounds good.' She quickly took out her cell phone and called as she felt her heart racing with panic and excitement.

"Hey Haruhi. I think I found one," she told her.

"Great! That was fast," Haruhi said over the speaker. "What's the number?"

"10295. Why?" Yui closed the window as she quickly erased the history of being on that site, and then went over to unlock her bedroom door.

"Oh, nice choice. I'll order it right away. And this one will be good for you."

"Thanks, Haruhi. I'll talk to you later," the brunette whispered as she blushed. Her bedroom door swung open as she went over to her bed.

"See you soon. Love you." Yui shut the cell phone and placed it beside her as she let out a comforting sigh. Now it was a matter of time before it would arrive at her house, and she would be using it with ease. She continued unpacking as her thoughts danced around repeating the enjoyed sleep over back at Haruhi's house.

A few days passed as Yui waited for the vibrator's arrival with excitement. There was no youth activity that past Wednesday night since it was winter break, or when most of the church members would be gone for the Christmas vacation. Yui didn't feel like bothering her parents about another sleepover since she didn't want to seem too eager to visit her place instead of hanging out with the family.

That Thursday morning there was a knock at the door as Yui was sitting in the kitchen. It was early in the morning so the rest of the family was upstairs getting ready for the day. She felt her heart throb in her chest as she dashed to the front door. 'Is it finally here?' To her astonishment the shipping truck could be seen through the living room window as she luckily had on a hazel sweater and blue jeans.

"I'll get it!" she hollered. Her right hand twisted the knob to the door as she opened it up to see the man standing there with the tiny box in his gloved up hands. She immediately signed the electronic device for delivery confirmation, and then slipped the box beneath her left arm. "Thanks so much!" The man pivoted as he returned to the snowy path, and went toward the big brown truck. She shut the door as the cold air caused her to briefly shiver.

"Who was that?" Mrs. Nao wondered from the top of the stairs.

"Yui got a package!" Alyssa sang while she went down the steps. Yui felt the terror engulf her as she glanced on the top of the box to see the label "Pleasurable Adult Possessions." She tried to hide it as she shifted the box so that the label was against her body, and tried to head to the stairs without anyone seeing it.

"What is it?" Aaron was right behind the other sibling as they both stood beside Yui and tried to examine the mysterious package. It was the usual looking brown cardboard, but it was rather long.

"A Christmas present," Yui explained. "No peeking."

"Aww. Open it!" Alyssa demanded while trying to get her hands onto it. Yui swiftly and firmly held the box in the opposite direction of the sibling's extended hands as she went toward the steps.

"I can't. It's not Christmas yet," she lied. Mr. and Mrs. Nao were both watching from above as she slowly made her way up the stairs. She accidentally dropped it as she briskly grasped it, hoping that none of them saw the label. She placed it against her chest as she went upstairs.

"Who's it from?" Mr. Nao questioned. Yui made it to the second floor as Alyssa and Aareon were still right behind her with their constant nagging.

"Haruhi. I…I'm going to hide it in my room now." She felt her face grow hot as she scurried to her bedroom, and shut the door behind her. She could hear her younger siblings whining through the thin walls. The girl locked the door as the commotion slowly went to an end. She then let out a relieving sigh as it was just her and the box.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. An Exposure

Chapter Eight: An Exposure

Yui left the package with the vibrator in it locked up in one of her drawers. She went through the morning like usual, as surprisingly her siblings didn't ask about it. They all had a grand breakfast as her mother made pancakes. Afterward everyone separated and went throughout the house. She was using her laptop to check her E-Mail as her father poked his head into her room.

"Yui, we're going shopping. We'll be back in a few hours," he told her. Yui twisted her body as she stood up and faced him from the opposite corner of the room.

"Sure. Who's going?" she wondered.

"All of us, except Chris. He's sleeping in again," the parent explained. "We won't take long, so don't worry."

"Alright. See you later," Yui smiled. She tried to act disappointed that they were leaving as the thought of the vibrator popped into her mind. He pulled away as he continued down the hallway. A few minutes later she heard the front door open and then shut with a locked sound. 'Finally.' She scurried to the locked dresser with excitement, and opened up the drawer above it to pull out the key from a pale sock. Her brother was two rooms away, so she had around an hour of alone time to try it out.

The key unlocked the drawer, which was at the bottom of the wooden dresser, as she tugged on it, and removed the small box from the right hand side. She shut the item and then joyfully sat on the top of the bed with the package in her hands. 'This shouldn't take long, I hope.' Yui aggressively removed the tape as the box was completely ruined, but she didn't care. The luscious lavender box was covered in white tissue paper as another box was there inside with it.

'What is all this?' The smaller box was taken out first as she gently opened it, and the controller plopped onto her bed. It was white with a purple knob labeled "On" at the top, and "Off" at the bottom. There was also a slip of paper with the instructions on it as she tossed it aside and eyed her attention onto the main item. The larger box was placed onto her lap as she softly yanked it open.

The vibrator dropped out as she immediately grasped it with her right hand, and felt its soft smooth texture. It was about eight inches long and one inch wide. It was the same light purple that she saw on the site, and there wasn't the cock look to it. 'It looks like a popsicle,' she thought. The top was somewhat bendable as she felt the friskiness engulf her inner thighs with agitation. 'Now for the complicated part.'

The brunette checked the clock on her desk to see that several minutes had passed, so she still had about an hour. But was an hour long enough? Yui got off the bed and stood up as she removed her jeans and white panties before placing them onto the floor. She then returned to her bed and eased herself over it. The cold atmosphere went along her legs as she felt Goosebumps tingle across her bare legs. She was wearing white socks as the controller was to her right, and her head was resting against her pillow.

'Okay, here I go,' she anxiously thought. Her legs spread apart as she went into a semi birthing position, or tried to open her up into a comfortable position. Her right hand held the vibrator as the tip began rubbing against her entrance, or as Haruhi explained it, her virginity. The tip went in first as she immediately blushed and let out a soft moan. 'It's so big!' Only about half an inch was inside, and she could already feel its thickness being too colossal to shove it in any further, unless she was willing to take a risk.

'Now what?' She was frightened of accidentally splitting herself apart or causing unnecessary discomfort, but she really wanted it inside of her. She slipped the top in and out a few times as she groaned and sensed pre-cum trickling onto the vibrator. It was still off; as a bit more of it would go in each time that she removed it and inserted it back into her. She kept checking the time to see that the minutes were passing by too quickly. 'This is taking too long.'

The girl didn't want to stop as her body was eager and teased, or she felt like it was too late to pull away from the moment. She opened up her legs a bit more as her back was arching. The vibrator was now halfway through as the final length was left. Yui could feel the tip of it reaching, and it was slowly inching its way to the peak. She felt herself moaning louder as the discomfort of the vibrator's thickness was a bit too much, but she could feel the pain altering into pleasure.

'It's almost in,' she smiled. With several more thrusts she felt herself loosen up, and the vibrator eventually went all the way into her. Yui was feeling something inside of her for the first time, in which the vibrator was rather rough and thick. Its bottom was poking out of her entrance as she sat up and stared at it. 'Wow. It is hard to see.' The lass got off the bed as she wailed. The vibrator poked hard as it felt like someone had stuck his or her fist into her. She bent over in shock, but the feeling briskly passed. She put her panties back on, and then glanced around the room.

'Where should I do this?' She then leaned against the side of the bed, and grasped the controller with her right hand. Her legs were somewhat apart as she could feel the bottom of the vibrator poking through her underwear and the top still right against the deepest part of her virginity. 'If I drip it'll be on the floor.' Yui bit her lower lip anxiously, as now all that was left to do was to push the button, but she wasn't sure what the vibrator would feel like once it was on and running.

'I don't have time to hesitate,' she growled. About twenty minutes had already passed and all she did was stick it inside. Her right thumb pressed against the knob, and pushed it up. Right as the device was switched to "On" the rumbling began. She let out a loud moan as the vibrator began throbbing and quaking against her inner being. Her hands gripped the bed as she accidentally dropped the controller. 'So…Good…' An overwhelming feeling of pleasure enveloped her as the pounding felt so grand and crucial.

Yui tilted her head back as she continued groaning and moaning. She shut her eyes as her cheeks lit up with blush. It felt like a massage device, but as it rubbed against her walls it sent waves of voluptuousness throughout her entire body. She felt pre-cum drip down her legs as the popping sensation was beginning to stir. 'D…Deeper…' Her right hand cupped her inner legs as her fingers pushed the vibrator upward, which caused another sound from her drooling mouth.

The vibrator continued pulsing and thriving as Yui was moaning and wailing beneath her breath. She pivoted her body as her chest fell onto the edge of the bed, and she kept her butt upward. 'Is this what a man's cock feels like?' she wondered. Yui felt her hands grip tightly onto the bed cover, as her sensitive spot was being violated by the vibrator. 'I'm coming…!' The throbbing lashed and the vibrator felt like it was bucking deeply into her.

She then lowered her body as the arousing sensation engulfed her, and the orgasm trembled throughout her entire being. Even though she was done the vibrator kept going. 'Whoa…Now I can see what she meant by addicting.' She grabbed the controller from the floor, and switched the knob immediately to "Off." The device came to a halt as she let out a relieving sigh.

Later that afternoon Haruhi stopped by as she was sitting in Yui's room. She was wearing an adorable white sweater with black skinny pants that were tight enough to show the shape of her lower body. Haruhi explained to Mr. and Mrs. Nao that she was there just to visit and chat with Yui for a bit.

"So what did you think?" Haruhi asked. They were on the brunette's bed as Yui was blushing and feeling rather anxious.

"I liked it, but it took up a lot of time," Yui explained. "I put it back in the box and cleaned it up like you told me to."

"That's good," Haruhi smiled. She wrapped her right index finger through some of Yui's bangs as she let out a soft chuckle.

"How often do you use yours? You said that you would tell me eventually," Yui whispered. She was glad that the door was almost shut so that wandering siblings wouldn't be able to overhear anything from their mischievous conversation.

"Oh, right, you see," Haruhi began. She lowered her hand as she placed it into her lap. "Sometimes I use it every day, and sometimes I take breaks. It's not good to use it too much, or else you'll either get used to it, or maybe even bored of it."

"Every day?" Yui repeated with widened eyes. "Even on Sunday, like during church and stuff?"

"Heh, maybe," the blond giggled. "No, actually, I use it during Sunday night. I rarely wear it in public." Yui listened carefully as she pictured herself using the vibrator at various places and locations. It would be embarrassing though to use such a thing, and accidentally sound out or smell.

"That makes sense," Yui retorted. "Do you think we could share your toys? I was hoping to try out something different."

"Meaning that you're already displeased by the vibrator, or you're just curious?" Haruhi inquired. She narrowed her eyes as if she was bitter by that question.

"Um, the latter, but being with you felt a lot better," Yui complimented as she blushed once more. Her hands wiggled in her lap as she leaned forward a little.

"That's good to hear. Yeah sure, we can do that. After all," Haruhi inched closer as she lowered her voice. "I was planning on doing more with you soon."

"Really?" Yui's tone squeaked as she felt excitement swell within her. Now that she knew what sex felt like she was beginning to become eager for more.

"Of course. Anyway, I better go," the partner interrupted with a sigh. "Maybe we can meet up this weekend for another sleep over."

"I would love to," Yui beamed. They quickly kissed each other on the lips as Haruhi's right hand immediately held onto the companion's cheek. They shut their eyes as they passionately osculated. Haruhi suddenly bit down on Yui's bottom lip as she let out a slight yelp. They opened their eyes as they pulled away right before Alyssa ran by in the hallway.

"Oh Yui," the lass teased. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Yui nodded with slight disappointment.

"Yeah, I'll miss you," she frowned. Yui watched as Haruhi got off the bed, and stood up beside it. Her golden dark hair was pushed back as she lowered her arms to her sides.

"In the meantime, why don't you try it out some more for practice?" Haruhi added before turning away. She went over to the door, and exited the bedroom.

'Practice?' Yui thought. She then fell back with her head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling for a while in dismay.

A whole day passed as Yui wasn't able to spend anytime alone in her room with the new toy of hers. Her family was rushing around the house doing final decorations and present wrapping for the upcoming holiday of Christmas. They were also beginning to pack for the traditional family vacation that they did each year to a somewhat far away location that lasted several days. It was the near late evening as the snow was finally lifting up after a whole day of sprinkling across the frozen ground.

Yui was in her bedroom squirming her legs about as she nervously sat on her floor folding up her clothes from a round of washing and drying. She was feeling frisky and eager to use the vibrator as she sensed her panties being damp with pre-cum.

'Maybe I should go to bed early and try it there. No, then my bed will smell,' she thought. She would sometimes stick her left fingers between her legs and press against the moist area, as she could detect the stench along her hand. Her family was still currently awake as she could hear them running about. When she was done folding her shirts she stood up, and grasped the pale towel from her door. 'I'll pretend to take a bath and use it there. Yeah.'

Yui swiftly went to the bottom of her dresser, and removed the petite sapphire box from its contents. She placed it into the towel and scurried into the bathroom. The bedroom door was shut as she locked her sibling's doors to make sure that they wouldn't walk in on her. She put the towel onto the toilet seat along with the container, and went over to the tub. Her right hand seized the silver knob as the rushing water began to flow into the massive white tub.

'Hm. I don't want to waste water though,' she contemplated while biting her lower lip. She slid across the smooth floor as she turned on the ceiling fan, and then returned to the tub to switch the shower on. The sprinkling began, as she could no longer hear the family's sounds through the walls. It was finally just her and the toy. Her hands briskly removed her pants and underwear as she tossed them onto the floor.

'Yes, this will work,' Yui smiled. She then glanced back at the shower and frowned. 'But if I don't come out wet that will seem suspicious.' The girl realized that the water would still not be an issue with the waterproof vibrator, but she wasn't really in the mood for a shower. After taking off her remaining attire she took out the vibrator and controller from the box, and made her way toward the tub.

Her right foot went in first as she then added her other leg to the bottom of the tub. The water was warm as it began showering her entire body. She was facing the opposite wall of the silver showerhead as she could see the shampoo and soap to her bottom right. Her left hand was still holding the devices as she placed the controller onto the edge of the tub, and then held the thick length between her legs. 'This is going to feel so good.'

End of Chapter Eight


	9. A Realization

Chapter Nine: A Realization

Yui eagerly stuck the tip of the vibrator up to her entrance, and let out a soft moan. Both of her hands were holding it as she began shoving it into her tight self, and hoping that it would immediately slip inside. More groans spilled from her mouth as the thick length managed to fit into her with ease. 'Yes, it's in.' Yui picked up the controller, and switched the knob to "On."

The vibrations began as another bellow came out from her. 'That feels so good!' Her right hand gripped the silver bar that was attached to the wall as it kept her from falling over. Her other hand cupped her inner thighs as she could feel the bottom of the vibrator beating against it. The throbbing and quaking caused pre-cum to trickle down her thighs, but it was transparent like water.

The brunette could sense the vibrator touching her deepest inner self as she blushed and moaned some more. It wouldn't be long before she would have an orgasm, or the overwhelming feeling of pleasure that she really enjoyed. Suddenly, there was a knock at the bathroom door.

"Yui? Are you almost done?" Chris asked with loudness in his voice. Yui felt her heart race in surprise as she could hear his hand jiggling the doorknob. The box with the picture of the vibrator was sitting on the toilet seat. If the door wasn't locked her secret would have been exposed right then and there.

"A…Almost!" she lied. She was planning on being in there for much longer, but she couldn't keep him waiting. The girl then turned the device off and with much discomfort removed it from her lower body. She still felt slightly teased, but the emotion of panic was even greater. The brunette shut off the water and then got out of the tub. She dried off the controller and vibrator before placing it back into the box, and then rubbing the towel against her damp skin.

'That didn't work out like I had hoped,' Yui sighed. She swiftly got dressed and ready for bed as she wrapped the moist towel around the box, and then unlocked all of the doors before entering her bedroom. She could hear the bathroom door open right as she exited the room. Her heart was still pounding as the beats of her organ could be heard in her ears.

Yui put the towel back onto the hook as she briskly shoved the box into the dresser, shut it, and locked it back up. The key was tossed onto the dresser as she threw herself onto her bed. Her head was on her pillow as she stared at the ceiling with her arms by her sides.

'What am I doing?' she wondered. 'I had sex with a girl, I'm using an adult toy, and I almost got caught several times.' A feeling of guilt and dismay engulfed her as she suddenly felt her stomach toss and turn. 'Before I met Haruhi I was just some girl at church, an obedient girl.' She wanted to blame Haruhi for being naughty, but it was honestly her fault for giving into such temptations.

'I even got new clothes just so that I would impress her. Maybe I should stop doing all of this and find a new friend,' she contemplated. The thought of losing Haruhi would cause a lot of emotional damage, but if it would stop such horrendous habits, it would greatly help in the end. 'I'll talk to her about it tomorrow.' She felt too exhausted to get up as she remained there for a while on the top of her soft bed.

The next morning Haruhi had called early to invite Yui over for another sleep over. Yui was relieved that she was going, but at the same time disappointed since she was planning on talking about such a serious issue with the friend. It was around noon as Yui entered Haruhi's bedroom, and placed her bags onto the smooth floor by the bed.

"So, guess what?" Haruhi inquired with a huge smile on her face. "My parents will be gone until tomorrow morning, so we have the entire house to ourselves!" She grasped Yui's hands and squeezed them with delight. "Isn't that great? We can do so much with that kind of time."

"Yeah, great," Yui grimaced as she rolled her eyes. Just the thought of them having intercourse behind her family's back made her feel uneasy. "Haruhi, listen, there's something that I want to tell you."

"Sure, go ahead," the blond muttered as she put her hands to her sides after letting go of the partner.

"Do you ever feel like what you're doing is wrong?" Yui wondered. "Like, you know, you sinned, or something?"

"Hm, not really. Why?" Haruhi answered as she folded her arms. Yui frowned, as she felt anxious while biting her lower lip.

"When I was using the vibrator last night I almost got caught. So now I feel bad about all this," she mumbled. Her hands went behind her back as she eyed the female's brow starting to bend. "Maybe I shouldn't be your friend anymore. This is wrong. I'm being tempted and I don't know if I can hide our secret for much longer."

"Yui, your family won't know if you don't tell them," she scolded. "If you lose me as your friend, you won't like it. I could tell your family, you know."

"But I've changed because of this," Yui interrupted. "I've lied, and I've never lied before. I'm using a vibrator behind my family's back. I'm not a virgin. It's going to get worse."

"So you don't like me because I tempted you?" Haruhi barked. She had a serious look on her face like someone had pinched a sensitive nerve. "Yui, you're just curious. It's natural to be like that."

"But aren't we supposed to be different from the rest of the world?" she continued. At this point they were both yelling at each other with swollen throats and shattered feelings. "Aren't you not supposed to be in a relationship if you're a Lesbian?"

"I choose to be like this," Haruhi uttered.

"Then why did you get me involved?" Yui sneered. "Why did you have to kiss me during the activity?"

"I don't know, I like you," Haruhi sighed. "Actually, I love you, but I don't like the fact that you're reprimanding me for your issues."

"So maybe it's both of our faults," she suggested. "If we stop being friends then maybe we'll go back to good habits and stop sinning."

"No, it's not that easy," the partner argued. "Yui, you're overreacting, and it's probably too late to end what we have. Now that you've experienced all this, don't you want it to keep going? Don't you see what I've done for you?" Yui paused as she listened and thought about Haruhi's statement.

If they did split up there was the possibility that Haruhi could tell her family. Yui would be alone again and teased by the girls without someone defending her. Yui sighed as she shook her head and realized that maybe Haruhi was right, or that what they had wasn't replaceable.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, I just feel awful," Yui apologized. She lowered her head as a few moments later Haruhi embraced her with a hug.

"I understand. I remember the first time that I almost got caught, but after a while it didn't bother me as much," Haruhi muttered with compassion in her voice. "Come on, I know what will help you feel better." Yui glanced up as they stared at each other before pulling apart. "We have less than twenty four hours of alone time and plenty of toys. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Y…Yeah…" Yui stammered. She still felt hesitant to do more mischievous activities with Haruhi, but she didn't want to lose her as a friend. The blond removed herself as she squatted and pulled out the enormous box of adult toys. The lid was taken off as they both stared into the interior of it.

"Hm. All of them look so delightful today," Haruhi giggled. "So, Yui, would you like to play with me first, or the toys?" The brunette was standing over her as she shrugged her shoulders.

"It's up to you," she replied with nervousness. The thrill of trying out the various toys began to tingle throughout her as she watched Haruhi pull out a harness with a dildo on both sides.

"Alright. I was thinking we do normal play, then the harness, and some more toys," she retorted with arousal in her voice. "Then we wash up for dinner, and do it all over again."

"Do you think that we'll be able to handle all that?" Yui wondered.

"Of course. I don't know about myself, but since you're still new to all this you'll get a greater reaction. Okay, let met get the clothes." She grabbed the sides of the box and placed it onto the bed before scurrying over to the dresser.

She tugged on the top drawer as she took out the silky tang tops and unique panties. They were from the adult toy site, so they had azure blue and white stripes going across. The silky tops were almost see-through and were pale as well. Yui remembered them from before when they had their first sleepover at Haruhi's house. "Will it hurt?" Yui had her hands behind her back as she squirmed a little.

"Maybe, but you'll get used to it," she uttered. "Here." She stood across from Yui as she handed the items. The brunette immediately took them as she saw Haruhi already beginning to undress. The shirt went first as the bra followed, and the tang top went over her small chest. They were both around a size B, so their bosoms were rather petite. The tang top went over her smooth skin as her teats were already thickening from the chilly air.

Yui did the same as shortly all of their attire was folded neatly and placed onto a miniature wooden table that was against the wall. They only had on the panties and tang tops as they sat on the top of the bed, and had the harness between them.

"What this does is stick a fake cock into you and myself at the same time," Haruhi explained. It was a black slippery harness with a thick dildo in a pale color on each side of the front. They were sticking up as if erected. "Once we're done round one we should both be slick enough for this."

"Alright. I'm ready," Yui weakly smiled. She blushed as Haruhi extended her arms, and began the process that would last all night.

End of Chapter Nine


	10. A Toy Full Evening

Chapter Ten: A Toy Full Evening

The girls were kissing as Haruhi's tongue slipped into Yui's mouth. It flicked about and caressed with the brunette's tongue as they both shut their eyes and blushed in delight. Their hands were in their laps as they were sitting across from each other on Haruhi's soft bed sheets. The harness and box of toys was placed at the edge of the bed so that they would have room for the first course.

Yui felt the warm sensation beginning to stir between her legs as she let out a gasp. Haruhi's right hand was cupping her bosom, which was vulnerable with the loose tang top. She let out a moan as the hand squeezed it and the thumb caressed the hardened teat. Shortly after the hand moved to the other side, and did the same routine.

"H…Haruhi…" Yui gasped with a groan. They pecked again as Haruhi gently bit onto the partner's lower lip. Haruhi shifted her head away as she licked the drool off the side of her mouth. She then got behind Yui, and cupped her bosom again, but with both hands. The brunette lamented as her chest was squeezed and groped tightly, which made the friskiness greatly increase.

"The chest, a woman's sensitive spot," Haruhi whispered into her ear. "Sometimes when my bra feels too strained I get teased." The hands moved the bosoms up and down as the fingers stroked the edges. Yui continued groaning, as she felt uneasy from it rather than pleased.

"Haruhi…" She shut her eyes in discomfort and placed her hands onto the ones that were continuously massaging her front.

"You don't like that? It's okay." Haruhi understood and then moved her hands downward, or toward the moistening area below. Her right fingers pressed against the wet spot on the panties as another moan was released from Yui's mouth. "How's that?"

"G…Good…" Yui felt the tips of her fingers rub against her concealed entrance as the want for more increased with each stroke. Next the blond shifted her hand upward as it touched her opened top before burrowing itself into her tight panties. Yui released a tiny gasp of astonishment as the fingers were directly probing at her vulnerable pussy.

"Heh." Haruhi continued digging her fingers about as she sensed stickiness of pre-cum covering her delicate skin, but she didn't mind. She then rammed her index finger into the girl as she loudly groaned. The finger went in and out slipping through the opening as Yui's legs were twitching from the overwhelming pleasure deep inside of her. Next, another finger was added as a slight yelp popped out of Yui's mouth. The slick fingers going in and out were not enough, even when she nibbled gently onto the victim's right ear.

Haruhi repeated the interior strokes several more times before removing her hand from the dampened panties. She then laid back, pulled her panties off of her, and placed the attire beside her on the bed. She opened up her legs and put her arms above her head. "Yui…" She couldn't do all of the work, as it was the partner's moment to caress her.

Yui uneasily pivoted and faced the spread legs as she got on her knees and leaned forward. She moved herself between the thighs, as her head was a few inches away from the exposed clit. Her tongue poked out from her mouth as she nervously licked the entrance, and caused Haruhi to moan in response. The tongue fervently flicked about, as Yui could taste the pre-cum, or a salty like substance. She stuck her tongue into her as more groans and bellows were heard from the edge of the bed. Haruhi shut her eyes and blushed as a wave of delectation overcame her.

"Yui." Haruhi suddenly placed her right hand onto the top of Yui's head as her entire mouth was covering the entrance. She began sucking on the area as Haruhi was wailing in delight. Next, Yui returned her tongue into her mouth before feeling the bitter taste engulf her buds. She then extended her right hand and began rubbing the spot with her fingertips. The motions were followed by more sounds, as Haruhi couldn't hold back much longer. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Yui replied. Haruhi sat up as she placed her hands onto Yui's hips, and immediately removed the panties from her body. They were tossed onto the floor as Yui sat her head onto the pillow, widened her legs, and got into the position for intercourse. Her arms were above her hair as Haruhi eased herself over her, and twisted her legs around hers. It was the same position as before, or their maidenhood connecting with overwhelming arousal.

Haruhi began to press herself against Yui as the both of them moaned in sync and firmly blushed. The blond on top continued rubbing her entrance against Yui as her hands were flat across the bed, or each was beside Yui's sweaty body. Each dainty rub caused a trembling sensual sense of tingling, or increased the chance for an orgasm. Haruhi's boobs were bouncing around beneath her thin top with each upward buck of her butt.

"Haruhi…" Yui bellowed, as the intercourse was staggering and ambrosial. The blond continued rasping and rubbing as their openings were connected and within one another. Yui's right hand gripped the side of the pillow, as she couldn't hold back much longer. "I'm coming!" Haruhi burnished as solidly as she could, feeling herself about to come. Several more minutes passed as the intercourse developed and began heightening. They both loudly wailed as the orgasm enveloped them and trembled throughout their entire beings. The girls panted, as they felt rather exhausted from all of the moving around, but Haruhi wasn't done just yet.

"Phew. That was nice," she complimented. They both had cum dripping out of them as she quickly leaned over, and grasped a towel from the floor to wipe them off. "So…Ready for the harness?"

"How can you want more already?" Yui wondered as the partner leaned forward, and pressed their bosoms against each other. Their legs intertwined as Haruhi was on top of her like a calm four-legged animal.

"Oh, you'll figure it out eventually," she cooed. "Just think, after the harness, we get to try out some toys." The girl softly kissed Yui on the lips before getting off of her and slipping off the side of the bed. She then bent down to reach the massive box on the floor, and pulled out the smooth harness. It was black with a pale dildo sticking out on both sides. Haruhi stood up before sticking her legs through the holes, and feeling the inner dildo inch closer to her.

"See? I'm going to put this side into me, and tease you with the other." Yui watched in discomfort as Haruhi widened her legs, shoved the insertion into herself with a moan, and strapped the equipment across her waist. The other dildo was sticking up like an erected cock, and was even of the same shape and size of one, or about an inch thick and eight inches long. Haruhi returned to the bed top as she sat beside Yui's entrance, grasped the female's legs, and began stroking the dildo across her entrance.

"Nh!" Yui groaned as the slippery cock went over her opening several times, causing arousal to stir and pre-cum spreading everywhere. "It feels good…" Yui mumbled. She was surprised that she was teased again so briskly, but the dildo was so taunting to her body.

"This is one problem when it comes to fake cocks," Haruhi frowned. "You might like them so much that natural girl sex could quickly lose interest, and the insertion replaces it." She continued brushing the dildo across Yui's opening as she felt the one inside of her being tightly sucked by her own body.

"We could still try…The natural way," Yui suggested between laments. She wanted the object inside of her; curious to know what it was like to have something so large and thick rasp her. She was a bit anxious though wondering if it would even fit or if she was too small for it.

"Open up. I'm coming inside," Haruhi demanded but with tenderness in her voice. She let go of her thighs as the legs spread out and were welcoming of the harness. Yui watched with hesitation as Haruhi wrapped herself around her bottom half once more, but this time pressed the top of the dildo against her opening. Yui let out a soft moan as the imitating cock was wet with her pre-cum and felt rather rubbery.

Yui remembered how the vibrator felt as the dildo began inching into her, and felt like it was widening her walls with discomfort. She cringed, as the pinnacle of it was finer than she was used to, so it was rather difficult to accept. More laments came out of her mouth as the dildo was shoved into her, and eventually reached most of the way into her. Haruhi slowly began shifting it in and out of Yui, her hands gripping the sides of the bed as the counterfeit cunt inside of her began penetrating her own body at the same time.

"Am I going too hard?" Haruhi asked with slight concern. The girl shook her head as she felt her chest sway from the humping of the dildo. It went a bit more swiftly as the top of it was reaching deeper into Yui with each push. The brunette grunted and bellowed, as the insertion was suddenly being firmly shoved and rammed into her delicate interior being.

"It…Feels…Good." Yui wanted more as the pretend cock would pound into her and cause a wave of overwhelming pleasure to envelop her. Haruhi was softly groaning as she too was being penetrated, and each thrust was increasing the arousal, or escalating the stirring orgasm. She went a bit faster and harder as the tip of it was almost at Yui's most sensitive spot, and at her own. The humping and pounding became staggering and overwhelming as the familiar feeling of the orgasm was rumbling through them both.

"I'm coming!" Haruhi wailed. The tip of the dildo deeply penetrated their sensitive spots as the orgasm engulfed them both with a sense of relief and exhaustion. Haruhi held herself in Yui for a while as she leaned forward and pecked her on the lips. "That was nice."

"Yeah. The thingy feels so different," Yui admitted. She realized what Haruhi meant earlier by not wanting to do intercourse the female way since the fake cock was so much more enjoyable. The blond sat up and removed herself as she slipped off the bed, and pulled herself out of the harness.

"Alright. Onto the real toys," she said as she anxiously licked her lips. She returned to the box as she quickly wiped off the harness, placed it back into the box, grabbed onto two vibrators with remotes, and returned onto the side of the bed. They were both pink and simple vibrators with the wireless remote, but they were both thicker than what Yui was used to. "We'll sleep with these and see how much we can come overnight." She handed the one pair to her as they both got onto their knees, sat up with widened legs, and shoved the vibrator into them.

"Ow!" Yui gawked. The toy was a huge insertion to her, but she knew that her body would get used to it. Her insides were firmly sucking on it as it went all the way inside, and she covered it up with her borrowed panties. Haruhi had also put her underwear back on as they both laid beneath the bed covers with the remote in their right hands. Haruhi shut off the light as the glimmering moonbeams were dancing across the walls.

"I'm glad that I can do this with you, Yui," Haruhi mumbled with a smile. They were lying flat on their backs as they turned their heads toward one another. "Just remember this isn't an endurance contest, so you can take it out if it's too uncomfortable."

"Thanks for inviting me over," she nodded. "I'm fine for now."

"Okay then. Ready?" Haruhi held the controller up above the bed as Yui did the same. They switched the vibrators on as the immediate pleasure overwhelmed them both. Yui released a loud moan as the thick vibrator deeply quaked inside of her, or caused another wave of arousal throughout her body. Their arms dropped and went beneath the bed as the mattress was softly shaking from the trembling toys.

Yui stared at the ceiling as she completely forgot about the argument that they had earlier, or how uneasy she felt about having an incorrect relationship with Haruhi. She sensed Haruhi grasping her hand, as they were both softly moaning with crimson cheeks.

End of Chapter Ten


	11. A Snowy Vacation Part One

Chapter Eleven: A Snowy Vacation Part One

"Did everyone go to the bathroom?" Mr. Nao asked as Alyssa stepped into the van. The entire family was outside of the house with heavy coats on, and it was firmly snowing with blizzard like conditions. The vehicle had enough room for the Nao's, and Haruhi. The guest was in the back squished beside Yui and the window. The exterior was a silver gray as the top was covered with an inch of snow. The sun was barely up as it was the late afternoon.

"Yes," Chris muttered as he rolled his eyes. The family was getting ready for their annual vacation, or heading south to tour a site area. A severe snowstorm was going to hit where the lived, so they decided to head down earlier than planned before it would strike and cause road complications. Chris and Aaron were in the middle seats as the parents were in the front with Mr. Nao behind the steering wheel. Yui was between Alyssa and Haruhi as she felt uncomfortable being crushed by the both of them.

"Are you okay?" Haruhi wondered. She glanced at Yui as the partner had her hands on her lap, and wasn't moving.

"Yeah…" Mrs. Nao was packing the back of the van as another thump caused the entire machine to tremble. Their bags were stuffed and leaving barely enough room to see the back window. The trunk was shut several minutes later as the mother joined her husband in the front, and all of the doors were shut.

"Okay. We'll hopefully be there in three hours," Mr. Nao announced as he faced the children before turning back to the front window.

"Three hours?" Aaron repeated with a whine. Fortunately everyone had brought something to do, like music or handheld video games. Haruhi and Yui were listening to the blond's MP3 Player as they shared ear buds. The van departed from the driveway as they all had one last look at the house before leaving the neighborhood for the next several days.

The ride remained quiet as soon it was night, and they were on the highway for a while. Yui kept looking to her side to see what Haruhi was up to, and she would smile back. 'I'm so glad that she's not doing anything in front of my family,' the brunette thought. She strictly told Haruhi to not do any love stuff because ruining their secret would get them both in a lot of distress and conflict. She could see cars going by as Alyssa was sleeping on her left side. Most of the family was resting, except for Mr. Nao who was luckily wide-awake.

'I wonder how much longer we have,' she wondered. Her ear was beginning to hurt from the object in her ear as she pulled it out.

"All done?" Haruhi whispered. Yui nodded as she immediately rested her head onto the friend's shoulder, and let out a sigh. "Maybe if we sleep the trip will seem short."

"I guess." Yui always had difficulty falling asleep during traveling, but it was worth a try. From the landmarks she heeded that they were only about halfway to their final destination. She could see the snow continuing to fall, as the flakes were becoming excellent in size. "Is it getting worse out there?"

"I'm not sure," Haruhi retorted. "I'm just excited to see what the hotel will be like." She placed her left arm around Yui as she held her close.

"It'll be lovely," the friend commented as her eyes began to shut. It was a day after Christmas, but luckily some places still had the decorations up. She loved seeing the lights on the trees, or building walls and roofs. The both of them drifted off to sleep as the van continued driving along the softly covered street.

About two hours later Yui opened up her eyes to see that they were on a back road, or coming close to the end of the drive. The trees were covered with about several inches of snow, which looked beautiful as the snow shimmered in the lamplights. Her father was still driving, as everyone else was still softly snoring, including Haruhi.

'We're almost there, I think.' She let out a yawn as she could barely see that it was snowing even harder, and the roads were becoming too coated for driving. She felt the car swerve as they turned onto another road, and through the open areas she could see some stores and other cars around to the sides. They were close to some town, but it was still a bit far from the place that they usually stayed at. She watched in uneasiness as the vehicle began going slower, and her father was yawning more and more.

Finally, the sign for their hotel appeared on the side of the road as they were near the building's location. Several minutes passed as Yui fought off the drowsiness, and shook Haruhi with her only open hand. "We're here."

"Huh?" Haruhi mumbled in a groggy tone, as she sluggishly opened up her eyes to see that they were now pulling into a parking lot next to a few different buildings. The van stopped as Mr. Nao exited the car, and headed into the crimson snow covered structure to check them in. "Oh, this is it?" A smile crossed her face as the other siblings began waking up.

"Alright everyone. Time to get out," Mr. Nao ordered. He had opened up the door to stick his head in before going to the back of the car to unload everything. The cold air from outside caused everyone to shiver, as even their coats weren't enough to keep him or her warm from the winter atmosphere. It was near midnight as barely anyone else was around and driving by. Each person stepped out of the car as the snow was about ten inches deep already, and more was dropping by the second. They each grabbed their bags, and headed into the hotel.

Haruhi let out a gasp of awe as they entered the main lobby. It was warm from fireplace flames, as there was several Christmas trees still up and decorated with scarlet ribbons and crystal ornaments. Faint Christmas music was playing over the radio as the deep pink carpet matched with the wooden border around the edge of the walls. The walls were a light pink color as there were electric candles along them lighting up the hallways.

The front desk was in front of the two separate paths, or one to the rooms and pool, and the other to the café. The family went to the right as they passed the shut pool door, but the warmth was seeping through it. Haruhi paused for a moment as she stuck her face against the glass, and snickered at the sight of the azure blue pool that was concealed inside. She joined up with the rest of them as they reached their hotel room. It was number 104 and about twenty feet down from the pool.

"Finally some sleep," Mr. Nao muttered. Mrs. Nao unlocked the room as they all piled into it. The room itself was rather large, and had a door facing the opposite wall of the building, but the snow could still be seen falling to the ground. There were two sets of beds, and another one through a door between the two beds. The mattresses had crimson covers as the semi wide television was across from them on a table. The window was across the room as the beds were facing parallel to it. The parents immediately went to the other room as the bathroom was by the front door.

"This is nice," Haruhi beamed. "Want to use the one by the window?" she questioned Yui.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," the brunette replied with a yawn. The other siblings toppled onto the bed beside the door as everyone barely unpacked and went right to bed. Yui was facing the window as she crawled into the soft bed, and spotted the pale bed sheets. She was wearing a gray long sleeved top with a hood along with silver pants. Haruhi had on her favorite cherry red top and bottom as the both of them matched in pajama styles.

"Goodnight, Yui," Haruhi uttered as they faced each other beneath the bed cover. The light was shut off as everyone else was in bed, and snores could be heard throughout the room.

"Goodnight, Haruhi. Thanks for coming." Yui felt Haruhi's legs begin to shift towards her own as they cuddled next to each other, but somewhat of a distance so that they wouldn't expose their secret if a family member were to look at their sleeping positions. Yui noticed the ally's eyes shutting a few minutes later as she did the same, and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Mr. Nao immediately put on the news as they were informed that the blizzard was worse than expected, and most of the roads were closed. In other words, they were stuck into the hotel for the day. They all had a nice breakfast at the café, as it was mainly bagels, cereal, waffles, and more. When they returned to the room the family decided to split up and spend the day doing whatever they wanted to. Haruhi and Yui decided to go to the pool, as the rest of the family remained in the room either napping, playing video games, or watching television. Beneath Yui's scarlet sweater and black jeans was her white and light blue bathing suit. Haruhi had on a lavender sweater with blue jeans as her orange spotted white bikini fortunately covered most of her body, except for her back and midriff.

"Wow," Haruhi gawked as they stepped into the room with the pool. It was rather petite, but there was a restroom door for changing to the side, and a small window at the top of the area. The walls were pale and matched the sandy colored flooring. The pool itself was about twenty feet long and ten feet wide. No one else was there as they were alone with the pool. Haruhi also had a black handbag with her as she immediately went over to one of the cinnamon colored plastic chairs, placed it on top, and began undressing.

"So, looks like we're finally together," Haruhi grinned. Yui put her clothes on the chair beside her as she was slightly shivering, from uneasiness mainly.

"Do you think anyone else will come here?" she anxiously wondered. The pool was parallel to the door, or the long side went to the left in the room. There was a miniature hot tub at the opposite side of the room, and the steam coming from it was inviting.

"Naw, and even if they did we could just act normal," Haruhi answered. She went over to the steps and stuck her right foot into the water as she let out a wheeze. "It's so warm. It's like a giant tub."

"That's…That's good," Yui stammered. Her teeth were clattering as she watched Haruhi stick her entire body under the water, and swim to the opposite side of the pool, or near the deep end. The brunette went next as she felt goosebumps engulf her skin from the hot water quickly enveloping her legs. She went all the way in as the female was done swimming her lap, and joined with her in the middle of the pool by the edge.

"Yeah. Like I told you before we left, we're going to spend as much time as we can with each other," Haruhi repeated with sternness in her voice. Yui's left hand gripped the wall as she began floating, and felt uneasiness swell in her stomach. She was glad that Haruhi went along with her, but the thought of doing mischievous activities while her family was about made her feel uncomfortable, or like she was betraying them in a way. "So, what should we do?"

"I don't know. Swim?" Yui suggested. They were standing across from one another as the clock on the wall showed that they had about two hours to do whatever they pleased before the family was planning on meeting up for lunch.

"Guess what I brought," the blond interrupted. She got out of the water and went over to her belongings as she removed the bag from the bottom of her clothes. She opened it up and sat on the pool's side with her feet in the water. "A bunch of toys, and they're all water proof. Did you bring your vibrator?"

"Y…Yeah…" Yui blushed. "But it's not with me."

"It's okay. I have plenty of extras." Haruhi entered the pool a moment later, as her body crashing against the surface caused a splash and waves across the water. The bag remained on the side as her hands were digging through it. "Hey. Why don't we use some vibrators, and then mate in the water?"

"…I don't know…" Yui muttered. She felt nervous about the suggestion, but she didn't want to make Haruhi upset either by refusing. "Whatever you'd like."

"Hm. Now the question is, which one to use," the girl continued. She bit her lower lip as she continued staring into the bag, and her right hand felt about. She eventually pulled a vibrator out and put it between them. "We could go with the basics. There's nothing wrong with that." Her left hand added another vibrator to the pool. They were both pink with a length of about an inch across and eight inches long, and had wireless remotes, too.

"I guess." Yui agreed but with hesitation.

"Hey, Yui, have you done anal yet?" the lass giggled. She then put the toys onto the ledge and buried her hand into the bag once more.

"Anal?" Yui repeated in bewilderment. She watched as Haruhi took out a thin lavender vibrator with a wireless device. It was purple, a half an inch wide, and seven inches long.

"Yeah, your butt," she continued. "It feels really good."

"N…No…" Yui retorted. She could tell from its size that it would fit differently, but it still made her feel discomforted from the thought.

"Let's try it." The girl held the toy in her right hand as she shoved her fist beneath the water's top. "It should be slick enough to go right in." Her tone was calm and relaxed as if she had done this many times already. Yui's eyes widened a little as the vibrator inched closer to her inner thighs. They were in the four feet area, so the water was up to their chests.

"What are you going to do?" Yui asked. She didn't like the thought of the companion teasing her to see her reactions.

"I'll use one, too." With that, Haruhi motioned for the teenager to face the wall, and widen her legs. "I'm sticking it in." Yui had her face inches away from the pool wall as her hands were grasping the side. She felt Haruhi's left hand pull away the bottom of her bathing suit as a moment later something poked at her butt. She let out a moan as the top of the vibrator probed at the tight canal.

"Oh!" The friskiness quickly overcame her as the vibrator began inching its way into her butt, and was all the way in. The bottom was an inch wide to prevent it from becoming stuck. The bathing suit was returned to its original position as Haruhi chortled.

"Okay, my turn." She grabbed a matching blue anal vibrator as she opened up her legs, stuck her hands into the water, tugged on her bikini bottom, and shoved the toy into her butt. They both then were holding onto the ledge facing the wall as Haruhi had the controllers beside one another. "If someone does walk in I'll shut them off and put them into the bag before they notice. Oh, and if it hurts too much just tell me. I know I felt funny the first time that I tried it. Ready?"

"Y…Yeah…" Yui had her feet flat against the bottom of the pool as she nibbled her lower lip. The knobs were turned to "On" as the vibrators began trembling. They both let out a groan of surprise as the toys were quaking and rasping their interiors. Yui felt the urge to use the restroom as her body was wailing and taunted, overwhelmed by pleasure and slight discomfort. Her entrance was eager for an insertion as the vibrator was violating her butt. Haruhi was blushing as she suddenly held her legs close to her chest.

"How does it feel?" she wondered.

"I'm not sure." Yui felt the vibrator slip around in her butt as it felt tight and unpleasant. After a minute or so an overwhelming sense of arousal overcame her, and she let out a gasping moan. A moment later the both of them were heavily breathing, or sensing the orgasm about to burst.

"Here it comes," Haruhi admitted aloud. Yui also felt herself tremble as the staggering orgasm occurred, and it felt different than a normal session of intercourse, or as if it was touching an even more sensitive spot than usual. Yui watched in awe as Haruhi shut hers off, removed it, wiped it off with a towel, and placed it back into the bag.

"All finished?" Yui wondered. The butt toy was still probing her, as it felt rather soothing.

"Yeah. We should probably head back," she uttered. Yui suddenly remembered about her family being around, and there she was playing with naughty toys behind their back. The guilt tossed her stomach about, but she was having fun with Haruhi. The brunette quickly powered down the device as it soon joined the other in the dismal bag, and they both swam around some more before getting out.

End of Chapter Eleven


	12. A Snowy Vacation Part Two

Chapter Twelve: A Snowy Vacation Part Two

The snowstorm raged on outside as the second morning of the trip shortly arrived. Once again the family divided as Haruhi and Yui were eating breakfast, and the rest of the group was at the pool. The café was petite with a light shade of red on the walls, and smooth marble pale flooring. There were several wooden tables and chairs as the complimentary breakfast consisted of waffles, cereal, fruit, bagels, and more. A wide screen television was playing the news as the blizzard warning was on display. The girls were sitting across from one another exchanging laughs as no one else was there yet.

"So Yui, what should we do today?" Haruhi asked with a smirk on her face. She was eating a bagel with butter as her silver sweater and black skinny pants matched the dismal headband in her hair. Yui's attire consisted of a pink sweater with also black pants and a crimson headband in her hair.

"I'm not sure," she uttered while glancing down at the huge waffle on her plate. "It depends on what the family is doing." Yui kept neglecting her family since it seemed like she was always with Haruhi, or like they were together on a personal vacation. The guilt enveloped her as she remembered about her siblings and parents not agreeing with her recent misconduct.

"I say we go back to the room and get cozy under the bed," the blond suggested. "I'm so frisky right now." Yui had learned that frisky meant sexually teased, or that Haruhi needed to relieve herself somehow and soon.

"You were using a vibrator last night, weren't you?" Yui sneered. "I thought I felt the bed shaking last night, and hearing you moan and stuff."

"What? Don't you like my sounds?" the partner inquired. "Anyway, your family will be in the pool for hours considering that you have so many siblings." She took another bite of the bagel as Yui softly sighed. Having intercourse while her family was nearby made her feel highly anxious, but if she didn't do it with Haruhi then another argument could break out between them, which she also didn't want since they were having a great time together so far.

"I do, but, I'm worried about my parents coming back and seeing us," she explained. Her eyes glanced at the window as it was still snowing outside, and the news reporters kept mentioning how another several inches would fall that day.

"It'll be fine," Haruhi replied coolly. "We'll do it so quickly that we'll seem to be in bed sleeping, like sisters."

"Okay." Yui and Haruhi shortly finished eating as they threw away their belongings, and went down the hallway to their room door. Yui swiped the card into the lock as they stepped into the hotel room, which was dark and somewhat chilly. Haruhi was already pulling out the black bag as Yui let out a gasp. "We're not going to wear the night wear, are we?"

"Nah. We don't have that long," she retorted. "I'm making sure that the harness is ready." Yui rolled her eyes as she sat on the edge of their bed, or the one beside the window, and waited for Haruhi. The thought of deep penetration taunted her body as she too sensed arousal overcoming her. The blond shortly joined her as they stared at one another and blushed. "Yui, thanks for being such a great partner."

Yui shut her eyes as she felt Haruhi's soft lips press onto hers, and their hands began inwardly rubbing between their legs. The jeans made it difficult to feel anything though as Haruhi groped Yui's chest instead, which the brunette didn't like, but she could tell that Haruhi was out of disposition. "Haruhi…" They kissed and kissed as their tongues intertwined, and the foreplay began.

Suddenly, a loud sound echoed throughout the room as a snowball went straight into the window from the outside. Yui let out a horrid yelp as they broke apart, and noticed the clump of snow on the glass.

"Dad?" Standing there was her father, Mr. Nao, as he was laughing and getting ready to form another snowball, until Alyssa emerged and scolded him for doing so. They both wandered to the right as Yui's heart was still violently throbbing in her chest. "That was way too close."

"I don't think he saw us," Haruhi told her with a smile. "It's okay, Yui. The snowball hit before he even stepped near the window." Her hands grasped Yui's palms as her heart eventually calmed down, but her stomach was still flopping with guilt. "It seems like they are done at the pool, so I guess we'll have to continue this later." Haruhi got up as she put away the small bag, and wasn't alarmed when the door opened up to expose the entire family.

"Hey you girls," Mrs. Nao greeted. The four siblings immediately ran into the bathroom, as they were all still in their swimwear.

"Did I scare you or what?" the father chortled. Yui frowned as Haruhi was sitting across on the other side of the bed, or made sure that they seemed to be just friends to the rest of the group. "Anyway, there's some bad news, and some good news."

"What?" Yui wondered. She still was slightly trembling, as luckily she seemed to be shivering rather than frightened.

"The park is closed due to the weather, so we're either hanging out here for the rest of the day, or we could go out and look for something else to do," he told them.

"It might be best if we go out," Haruhi uttered. "It would be a disappointing vacation if we were stuck in the hotel the entire time."

"Yes, I was thinking the same thing," the mother added. "I do hear that there is a small shopping center nearby, so I was thinking that we could go for lunch and head there for the rest of the afternoon."

"Sure," Yui partly agreed. She wasn't sure why Haruhi wanted to depart from the hotel when they were just about to have sex, but maybe she was thinking of some sort of plan.

"Alright. Once everyone is ready we'll go there," Mr. Nao said.

About two hours later the entire family and Haruhi were in the miniature mall, but the Christmas decorations made it rather grand and special. Mrs. Nao wanted to go there for the candle shop, in which there were other stores there with toys or candy for the siblings. The main area of the mall was about a hundred feet long and fifty feet wide with pretend light poles containing spirals of holly around them. The ceiling had clouds across it as a giant clock was at the end of the area counting down to the next Christmas holiday, which was about a year away.

Each store had its own entrance, as in the middle of the zone were some wooden benches and fake trees with lights on them. The family split up as Mrs. Nao was in the candle shop, Mr. Nao was with the kids looking at toys, and the girls were together. They were still standing by the front of the mall as they were holding hands, but so they wouldn't get separated amongst the crowd.

"So, how come you wanted to go out?" Yui questioned. "I thought you preferred to stay at the room." Her eyes were narrowed as she had a bewildered look on her face.

"Don't you see that we're alone now?" Haruhi mumbled. "We get the next several hours to ourselves doing whatever we want."

"Yeah but…" Yui shook her head as the companion seemed to be stuck in her own fantasy, which was very unclear as to what it was.

"Yui, haven't you ever looked at a room and thought about every single possible sexy situation that you could do?" she whispered. "You know, like making out and stuff?"

"Not really," the brunette cringed as she giggled. "Yeah but my family could see us."

"I don't plan on doing anything public with you," she continued. "We could use this as our first date. Maybe there's a secret room where we can exchange our feelings. But yeah, I'm doing this so that your family, and we, can enjoy this trip." Yui finally understood why Haruhi was acting like this, or continuing to interact with the family while somehow getting them to be alone in any type of situation. As long as the family was occupied they wouldn't really notice the two of them being away, and at the same time everyone would be satisfied.

Haruhi and Yui felt the hours go swiftly as they made candles together, looked at some toys, browsed some clothes, examined Christmas decorations, and eventually found an amazing room that was dark with sparkling lights on the ceiling like stars. There was a bridge there over a snow pond as they briskly kissed before anyone noticed. The entire family left the mall as they went to dinner, and eventually returned to the hotel room with sore feet and content feelings.

The family would be departing from the region the next day, as it was their final night at the hotel. Yui was amazed at how short the trip seemed, but she was glad that her secret was still safe, and Haruhi was happy as well. The family was ready for bed and already dozing off to sleep as the girls were in their own bed facing one another with scarlet blushing cheeks.

"That was fun," Yui softly spoke as Haruhi nodded her head. Yui was slightly disappointed that she was never able to erotically appease Haruhi, but she did get to spend the entire trip with her.

"Yeah. I liked that mall," Haruhi complimented. "And we got to be together." They held hands as the gentle snores from the family could be heeded anywhere in the room. It was near the late evening, as it was desolate in the room, but the snow from outside made shadows dance across the walls. Suddenly, Haruhi got out of bed, exposing her long yellow pajamas, and sat on the floor between the bed and the window.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked with low volume. She peered over the bed to see Haruhi pulling out the black bag, and grinning to herself.

"Let's do it," she retorted. "No one will see us down here." Yui shook her head in dismay as she slipped out of bed, in her silver long pajamas, and sat across from Haruhi. "It's our last moment on this trip, so why don't we end it with something grand?"

"I don't know," Yui sighed. The thoughts of someone waking up and hearing or seeing them doing something made her very apprehensive.

"They're all deeply asleep," the blond pointed out. "As long as they are snoring it means that they aren't paying attention." Yui rubbed the back of her head with her right hand before letting out another sigh, and finally agreeing to do it.

"How will this work?" the brunette inquired. Haruhi pointed to the floor as she removed a pillow from the bed, and placed it against the wall. Yui could tell that the pillow was for one of them to lie on while the other girl was on top, or using the harness. Before Haruhi answered she immediately leaned forward, and kissed Yui on the lips. They both blushed and sat across from one another as the sensual desires quickly overcame them.

Yui felt Haruhi's hand press against her inner legs as she let out a soft moan, and their tongues caressed with each other. Haruhi's hands didn't grip her chest like before, and instead immediately went into Yui's panties to rub her entrance. The brunette groaned a little as the finger burnished and teased the area, which caused the female to tingle all over with delectation. The finger eventually slipped in and out as they continued pecking each other on the lips.

Yui felt Haruhi release her grip as she watched the blond sit up and remove her pants. The panties were also placed onto the floor as the harness immediately went over her waist. She let out a gasp as the dildo was inserted into her. She then motioned for Yui to lie down onto the pillow as she did as told and spread out her legs. Haruhi took off her pants and underwear as she continued with the foreplay by licking the vulnerable entrance with her wet tongue.

Yui softly moaned as the tongue flicked her taken virginity, and even burrowed into her with ease. She put her right hand over her mouth as the chilly air was frigid against her exposed skin, but pretty soon she would be warm all over. Haruhi replaced her tongue with the dildo as it rubbed and rubbed Yui's clit, or caused more muffled groans to drop out of her mouth.

"Here I come," Haruhi whispered. She then seized both of Yui's legs as they were sticking up, and put over the friend's shoulders. The fake and viscous cock easily went into Yui's soft body as she silently yapped. Their legs entwined as Yui glanced up to see the snow softly falling onto the ground, and Haruhi wincing as the constant ramming began.

Haruhi shoved, slammed, humped, bucked, and groaned as the dildo went into them both at the same time, or cause a wave of overwhelming pleasure to engulf them with each rasping movement. She was on top of Yui as she kept her head down, and could still hear everyone else snoring within the room. Her brisk and firm thrusts were staggering as they both groaned in sync.

Haruhi could see Yui's bosom bouncing after each push, and sensed the imitating cunt inside of her about to reach her sensitive spot. Yui still had her hand over her mouth as the other hand was above her head, and her body would shift upward with each penetrating push of the dildo. They both sensed the orgasm about to burst as Haruhi went swiftly, firmly, and gripped the floor with her hands. She pounded and rammed the cock into them both, as their breaths were becoming heavy with exhaustion.

"I'm here, Yui," Haruhi uttered as the intercourse was rapidly reaching its peak. She humped and violated Yui's inner self several more times continuously, until the piercing orgasm enveloped them both. Haruhi and Yui wheezed as cum covered up both ends of the imitating toy. Haruhi then eased herself over Yui as she kissed her on the lips, and pressed their bosoms against one another. The dildo felt thick and hard as it remained within them both. "I love you."

"I love you too." The words of attachment were exchanged as the moment remained concealed between them, and the snow continued drifting onto the ground.

End of Chapter Twelve


	13. A Conclusion

Chapter Thirteen: A Conclusion

Yui slammed her entire body onto her bed as they had just returned to their house from the long drive. Haruhi had been dropped off and the family was unpacking as she was finally alone.

'I can't believe that I did all of that,' Yui thought with a frown. 'I'm such a sinner, and I have been doing it all this time even while my family is around.' She had fun on the trip, but now that Haruhi was away the guilt was pounding into her all at once. She used vibrators in the pool, kissed Haruhi at the mall, and even had sex with her on the floor. 'Why am I even doing this?' She was flat on her stomach atop of the bed, as faint tears began to fill her eyes. She did appreciate having Haruhi as her friend, but she wasn't sure how much longer she could conceal their secret from everyone. She had been almost caught so many times that she was beginning to have nightmares about being seen with Haruhi.

Yui wiped away the tears as she got off the bed and sat at her computer. She sent an E-Mail to Haruhi as the tears continued strolling onto her face.

_"Haruhi, I don't think we should be together anymore. If you want to continue being my friend I'll still be with you, but not in a relationship like we are now. I don't know how much longer I can hide from my family, and I feel like a sinner for having this kind of relationship with you. I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. I'm tired of lying and betraying my family, too."_

She sent the message and waited in the chair as a response came several minutes later.

_"Yui, I told you before that there is nothing to worry about. You are overreacting about this, and your family will never know about us. You should continue being with me because if we separate you wouldn't be able to handle it. I know that you would feel heartbroken each time that you saw me at church or at activities each Wednesday night and the girls would start picking on you again. You even told me that you feel depressed when we aren't together. Yui, didn't you have a nice time with me on the trip? And what would you do the next time that you feel frisky?"_

Yui read the E-Mail as she felt her emotions struggling within herself. A part of her agreed with Haruhi, but another part seemed to disagree. It was true that splitting up with Haruhi would be emotionally overwhelming, but she would eventually get over it. As for being sexually aroused she could also get out of that habit, and give Haruhi the vibrator that was concealed in her belongings. The brunette stared at the screen for a while as she bit her lower lip in anxiousness.

'I guess Haruhi has a point, but I still feel awful about this,' she contemplated. 'Even my dad is starting to frighten me each time that I see him.' The girl tried to look at the positive and negative views of their friendship, in which each side seemed rather equal to the other. Ever since she became Haruhi's friend she did feel emotionally more happy, or pleasant, and church was no longer a drag.

However, the guilt was beginning to become unbearable and she was wearied of acting to be a good girl to her family. Even her attire and attitude was slightly questionable to her family. Yui sent another message as she fidgeted in her seat, or hoped that her response was correct.

"Haruhi, I did have a nice time with you on the family vacation. I'm sorry that I got upset again. I'll continue our relationship, but I'm still unsure on what to do. You do mean a lot to me, too." She turned away from the computer and returned to her luggage as she attempted to push the emotional thoughts to the side, and concentrate more on unpacking for the moment.

A few days later, or near the end of the winter break from school, Yui awoke from an astounding dream. It was near late morning as she was in her favorite light blue long pajamas, and she was on her back staring at the ceiling.

'What a dream,' she wondered with a smile. The brunette had a "wet" reverie, or felt overwhelmingly erotically aroused from it. She pressed between her legs and sensed the pre-cum trickling through her panties. 'The vibrator will feel nice.' She leaned over and slipped out of bed as she went over to her closet and opened it up. Her hands reached for the petite sapphire box that was tucked away in a huge container of belongings as she held onto the vibrator and remote with a grin on her face before shutting the door and returning to her bed.

Yui went beneath the bed covers as she rubbed against the moist area with her right hand, and let out a soft moan. Her fingers grasped the vibrator as she stuck it into her panties, and rubbed the tip of it against her entrance. More groans dropped from her mouth as the instant pleasure enveloped her with great satisfaction. She then gently shoved it into her as it went fully into her body with ease.

'Oh, that feels so good,' she whined as she blushed. The thick toy was inside of her as her right hand was holding onto the remote ready to activate the vibrator's simple function. The knob was switched to "On" as she yelped, and the inner throbbing began. She moaned and groaned as her body was flat across the bed, and her legs were twitching. The vibrator was rasping and quaking as the climax was close to happening.

Suddenly, she could hear her father's voice from downstairs as he was speaking in a loud voice, or informing the family that he was about to come upstairs for a round of teasing, which he did almost each day off morning to wake everyone up. Her heart pounded in her chest as she instantly shut the vibrator off, ran to the bedroom door, and locked it. She did the same for the bathroom lock as the vibrator banged around within her, or felt very discomforting.

"Time to wake up!" Mr. Nao roared through the hallway. Yui immediately went to her bed to pick up the remote, and then sat at the chair beside the computer.

'I just need a few minutes,' she sighed. Her legs were dangling over the side of the chair as her left hand was tightly gripping the top of the furniture piece. She turned on the toy once more as a groan immediately sounded from her mouth. The vibrator thrashed about inside of her, as her heart was still pounding within her chest.

"Yui, are you awake?" Mr. Nao inquired as he knocked on the door. She could hear him attempt to shift the knob, as he couldn't open it. "What are you doing in there?" She rarely ever locked her door, so doing so was highly unusual.

"N…Nothing," she lied. The toy continued probing and massaging her inner self as she sensed the orgasm about to burst, but the uneasiness from her father questioning her made her feel rather guilty instead.

"Don't tell me nothing," he sneered. "You must be doing something." Yui could tell that he was confused with his tone of voice, and the situation was becoming rather chaotic. She could hardly transit with the vibrator humping her, and even if she took it out she would need the time to conceal it. Her panic overcame the sensual feeling as the fascination of the vibrator was beginning to decrease. However, she had to come, or else she would feel slightly teased for the remainder of the day. Yui nibbled on her lower lip as she hoped for him to leave, but his voice interrupted once more.

"Yui? Can't you unlock the door?" Mr. Nao questioned again. He was banging on the door as she tried to think, which was difficult with the vibrator and her parent taunting her at the same time. She then remembered about the bathroom, or thought about using that as an excuse while she continued trying to make herself come. However, she could hear the voice of her brother Aaron in there wondering what was going on with their father constantly knocking on the door.

"No," Yui argued. "I'm getting changed." The second fib did it as Mr. Nao stopped interrogating her, and finally departed from the door as he mumbled about coming back later. She let out a sigh of relief as she could finally concentrate on the eager orgasm that was about to overcome her. Yui covered her mouth as she felt herself uncontrollably moan and groan while the vibrator was pounding her like a hard thick cock.

'So good…' Yui beamed as she reflected upon the dream. She then faced the computer with her hands gripping the edge of the table as she leaned forward, or imagined someone penetrating her with a huge dick. Her breaths were becoming heavy as the discomfort from before had altered into complete pleasure.

'I'm coming!' The brunette shut her eyes as the vibrator reached her sensitive spot, and triggered the staggering orgasm. She felt herself come as her body trembled with exhaustion.

'That was great, so why do I feel so guilty about it?' Yui thought as she turned off the toy within her. She remembered about Haruhi and realized that she had self-pleasured herself rather than going to the friend, and also was dishonest to her father. She shook her head in dismay, as she felt uneasy all over again. When she finally was dressed and clean she entered her room, and standing there was Mr. Nao.

"Hey Dad," she greeted.

"What were you doing in here?" he inquired with his arms crossed and sternness in his voice.

"I was getting changed," she told him, or lied without noticing.

"Why didn't you just go to the bathroom and do it? I feel uncomfortable with the fact that you locked your door," he continued.

"Aaron was in there," Yui argued. She frowned as he seemed rather infuriated, or like she had done something wrong, in which she did.  
>"You have been acting very different lately," the parent uttered. "You're dressing like the other girls, not hanging out with the family, and now you're being secretive."<p>

"I am not," the brunette lamented as she sensed herself choking with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever you say, but if I were you I would think about it." He then departed from the room as she immediately went to the edge of her bed, and held back the tears. Yui was shaken with fault as her father's words rang true. She had changed her wardrobe to try to fit in with Haruhi, she was spending a lot of time with the friend trying to keep secrets from the family, and she even locked herself in her room just to use the toy that she shouldn't even own.

'He's right,' she agreed. 'This isn't me. Maybe I'm doing all of this for the wrong reasons.' The female fell back as she held the small white pillow against her chest, and continued reflecting upon her sins. It was beginning to feel like to her that she was doing whatever Haruhi told her just so she wouldn't be depressed again, or so her family wouldn't know. She did love Haruhi, but their relationship couldn't progress any further.

Yui silently sobbed as she returned to her computer and opened up the E-Mailing system. She didn't like what she was about to do, but it was the best for the both of them. Her left hand wiped away the wetness from her face as she could barely read what she wrote.

_"Haruhi, thank-you for all that you've done, but it's over. You were a great friend, but I can't be with you anymore. Whenever you have time you can pick up the toy because I don't want it anymore. I would rather be the unpopular girl than a sinner like you. Good-bye, Haruhi."_

"Dad? Can you come here for a minute?" She sent the message as she went in front of her bed, and waited for him to arrive with uneasiness. He was there a minute later as she opened up her mouth and put her hands behind her back. "I have a confession to make."

End of Chapter Thirteen

The End


End file.
